Pain from the Past
by Kazue Yurina
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuna went back to Japan as soon as she heard Seirin which her brother enroll to, loses to Touou. Tetsuna went to meet Kagami, her brother new light. Bit by bit , Tetsuna's actions made Kagami wonders. The past, Her brother, Her love and The GoM. How would it turn out? Kagami and Tetsuna's love bloom as the story move on. This is my first story, please go easy on me .'
1. Chapter 1 I'm Kuroko Tetsuna

For the words in _**bold and italic ,,**_ it means that they are talking in english language.

 **REMAKE: I'm so sorry , guys! To anyone who have read this story, There are some error which I just notice. I quickly remake the story, just for the words that disappeared, though. Here is the story that I just fix, take your time reading it ^v^ .**

* * *

~~~~America, Tetsuna's house

"Touou High completely took the game over Seirin High by 101-97!"

"Hmm?Seirin?" The girl completely stunned when she saw a blue-haired guy as her hair crying in sweat in the background of the tv.

 **" _Tetsuna? Where are you going?"_** The old lady prunning the flowers look toward the blue haired girl and asked her.

 **" _I'm going back to Japan to butcher some group's head. Please tell my mother and father."_**

 **" _Butcher?!"_** The old lady gasps as Tetsuna went into her room to pack her things into her bag.

' Onii-san… You acknowledge yourself as shadow to the light. You're the best support in a basketball team. That's why I'm coming back to you to meet your light. And train your team in order to win.' Thought Tetsuna.

* * *

~~~~Japan, Seirin's basketball court

"Come to think of it, Kuroko. What's been going on between you and Kagami?" Hyuuga dribbled his ball. Tetsuya glanced at his senpai. "Sorry,I too..Don't really know." Izuki walk towards Hyuuga . "It's first-year Kagami and Kuroko are much more frustrated than we second-years do." Hyuuga sighed.

"Riko,do you have any idea where Kagami is?" Hyuuga walks toward their coach, Aida Riko. "Kagami-kun? His leg should be uncasted by now. Maybe he's taking a rest from his frustration." Hyuuga sighed. "Well, Kuroko is frustrated and even now. Kagami shouldn't have a thought of saying that he is the only one who feels frustrated. We should keep training to improve our strength." Hyuuga bounced his ball.

"You may be right..But emotions of someone would take control of themselves.." Riko smile painfully.

* * *

~~~~~~~~ The next day at a street basketball.

Bam!Bam!

The ball went straight into the hoop. The sweats of hard work filled the court's floor.

"Not yet. I can't even overtake the Generation of Miracles!"Kagami panting heavily. The ball bounced wildly.

"You sure work hard more than them. But you won't surpass them by just this cute practice that everyone could do."

The talk made Kagami snapped out and stop bouncing his ball. "Who the hell are you?" The blue haired girl wearing a jacket and short skirt with her hair tied up walks into the court.

Her eyes!Her hair color! Her walk pose! It's just like Kuroko's!

"Your eyes are poor for someone who knew onii-sama." Kagami gasped. She is just like Tetsuya.

"Are you perhaps someone from Kuroko's family?" Kagami wipes off his sweat. "That's right. I am onii-sama's little sister. Kuroko Tetsuna." Her eyes shines. Kagami's eyes widened as he saw her eyes. The auras coming from her are much more stronger than the Generation of Miracles that Kagami had faced.

"Would you mind to have one on one with me?" Tetsuna smirked.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~Touou gym at the moment..

"Yosshhaaa!We won over Seirin!The next time I'm sure we won't lose with a single digit gap between our scores!" Hayama cheer loudly. Momoi couldn't get out of her imagination. "You shouldn't get worked up. Tetsu is in the team of Seirin , you know." Aomine is zipping his jacket. " Why ? He is a part of Generation of Miracles too but he is not that strong. You could easily beat Kagami and him in a second."

"I agree on Dai-chan." Momoi sweats. "Momoi-san? Wait-what exactly is that Kuroko Tetsuya, the so called phantom sixth man speciality? We beat them ,okay?"

Momoi wipes her sweat. " The problem is our match with Seirin was broadcasted. That makes Seirin's players and ours are recognized. We would be crushed into a tiny little pieces of trash if SHE knew Tetsu-kun lose."

"Are you an idiot? She should be watching it. She should have been in Japan by now." Aomine pack up his things. "Is that person really amazing? She can even surpasses you,Aomine?"

"Wrong, she can even surpasses any players on higher level of Generation of Miracles. She is not a person to joke off. She is a real pro." Aomine glares at Hayama.

"Make sure you don't talk bad about her. NEVER." Aomine walks out of the court. Momoi sent him off by gaze. "What was that? Why does Aomine covering for THAT person in conversation?" Momoi sighed. "Dai-chan love her. More than anything." Hayama sweats. "For real? I thought he have a cold heart!" Hayama laughs off.

"No. The Generation of Miracles respect her. If she is in Japan now, Dai-chan might go to Seirin to meet her."

* * *

"Huff!Huff!" Kagami pant heavily.

'Is she a monster? No , she is even more strong than the Generation of Miracles.' Murmured Kagami.

"What? Captivated? Giving up or still want to get over it with me?" Tetsuna smirked with a ball spinning on top of her fingers. "You better impress me with your energy."

Kagami stood up. "I can still go on! It's not over yet. Give me your best!" Kagami wipes off his sweats. Tetsuna glance relaxingly at Kagami. "Are you sure telling me to do my best? Right now you can't even defeat me. The best of me are in the ZONE." Kagami shocked.

'The Zone?I've heard of it but I didn't believe in it.' It passed into Kagami's mind.

"You caught my interests. I will be your coach. For now, you have to play a 5-5 match." Kagami gasped.

"5-5? How do I do that?" Kagami scratched the back of his head. Tetsuna held the ball. "Are you that much of moron? Get your ass to your school court and make a request of it!" Tetsuna screaming in anger.

"Well now, what are you doing here in street basketball court while it is club time, you piece of junk?!You shouldn't be telling me that you're skipping practices!"

"Whoa! Hold on, okay! The club is still open. I will go right away."

* * *

~~~~~~~~Seirin court

"Kagami-kun?!Take that aside, why are you here when the practices almost end?!" Riko kick his ass.

"Coach, I have a request.. Though it's not mine..To have 5-5 match" Kagami scrub his head. He met his eyes with Kuroko and immediately cut of their gaze.

"5-5 match? Isn't that a practice match ? Why are you calling it 5-5 match?Nevermind, you are an idiot anyway. All right." Riko gave them the instructions and everyone went to be ready.

"Ah,one more, coach. That is.. To separate me and Kuroko.. Though it wasn't my idea.." Kagami scrub his head again. He remembered what Tetsuna said to him as they walk to Seirin.

 _-Flashback-_

" _Listen well,Kagami. You shouldn't reveal my identity for the time being."Tetsuna walks alongside Kagami._

" _Eh,why? It's your brother." Kagami stares at the sweet girl ._

" _Because I talked to Yoite-kun."_

 _-End of Flashback-_

Kagami scratch the back of his neck, thinking really hard, who is this 'Yoite-kun'?

Prrrrrrrrrrttt! The ball was released high by Riko. Tetsuna observe him from afar. Using her lack of presence , Tetsuna was unnoticed at the corner of the gym. The team went back and forth , running around to catch the ball as Tetsuna observe them and wrote an even tiny little bits of their informations.

* * *

The end of 40 minutes. As expected ,Kagami's team won. Tetsuna quickly went out of the court and wait for Kagami outside.

A couple of minutes later, Kagami went out . Tetsuna glance at her watch. "How was the game, Tetsuna?" Kagami helped her stand.

"Sorry, my attention was on onii-sama." Tetsuna answered half-heartedly. "W-What?!You said you should be observing my strength!" Kagami wipes off his sweat. "What's with you, Of course I have been watching you from the start of the game until the end of the game. You did well. Practices started tomorrow,okay!" Kagami stopped. He blushed for a little.

'What's wrong with me?' thought Kagami while putting his hand on his chest.

"What did you eat for dinner?" Tetsuna looked back at Kagami. Kagami went back to normal. "I ate burgers from WcDonalds."Tetsuna snapped and dropped her bag.

"Say it again. What did you eat every dinner?"

"Burgers from WcDonalds."

"Don't eat burgers every dinner , YOU MORON!" Tetsuna smacked Kagami.

"Ouch! What's with you, it's just burgers!"

"What meal would you like ?"

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"I'm making your meals starting from today! It's no good for basketball player to have burgers for every dinner, you MORON!"

"You don't have to scream that MORON part every time! Oh geez, Would cheese steak be okay?"Kagami pouts.

"Cheese steak? Come, let's go shop!"Tetsuna dragged him to the nearest grocery store.

* * *

Tetsuya pushed the trolley and it hit someone. "I'm sorry- ." Both Tetsuya and Kagami gasped. "Kuroko?!"

"May I ask what are you doing in grocery store? Usually you would have dinner at WcDonalds and you can't cook even if you have kitchen." Kuroko asked straight into his face.

"That's a bit off. I can cook!"

"Kagami, I found the chees-.." Tetsuna quickly hides and covers her mouth. She used her lack of presence in maximum to avoid being notice by her brother. She went in closer and listened to their conversation.

"Anyway,Kagami-kun. You suddenly asked for a practice match today. Something's a bit off."Tetsuya stares into Kagami's eyes.

'Dammit , I can't lie. His eyes are so straight .'thought Kagami as he sweats.

"Kuroko, do you have siblings?"

Tetsuna twitched. 'What are you asking about, Kagami!I will butcher you!'

"I do. I have a little sister." Tetsuya answered .There was a bit pain in his voice.

"Do you love her as little sister? Even if she made a big mistake in your life?" Kagami look straight into his eyes.

"I do. She is my little sister no matter what she did. She has the same blood as mine. I will never hate her."

"Kuroko.."

"You are weird, Kagami-kun. I have to go now,Kagami-kun. See you." Tetsuya pushed the trolley away calmly.

"Dammit,Kuroko.. You never loses your composure. I envy you." Kagami scrub his head.

Tetsuna ran over Kagami and pinch him hardly.

"You Bakagami!It's an of course that onii-sama is always cool and never loses his composure. He's the best man in the world!" Tetsuna smiles widely.

"That hurts, you scolding machine! Dammit !" Kagami sighed.

"I found the cheese. Come on let's go."Tetsuna push the trolley to the counter.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~Kagami's house

Chop . Chop. Chop.

"You are awfully quiet, don't you?" Kagami glances at the small girl in his kitchen. "What's the matter? You wanted me to butcher you ?" Tetsuna raised up her kitchen knife, glaring at Kagami.

"Whoa,take it easy, will ya? I am just worried since you have that big talk in your mouth." Kagami is sitting on his sofa lazily. Tetsuna snapped and giggled. " You sure have taken my fully interest." She served the meal on the dinner table. "Come on. Let's eat. " Kagami stood up from his sofa and walk lazily to his dinner table.

"The smell fascinated me. The taste should be the same." Kagami took a bite. "How was it? I'm really confident with my cooking,you know!" Tetsuna grin.

"This is ridiculously delicious!" said Kagami with his mouth full. That compliment made her eyes widened . Tetsuna lets off a sweet smile at him. "I said it right? I'm pretty confident with my cooking." Kagami's face went red as he saw Tetsuna's sweet smile. "Say-" before Kagami could finish his sentence, Tetsuna smacked his head.

Kagami quickly gulped his food down to his throat and began to cough. "What was that for?!I'm still eating , you know?You can save that smacking for the next time." Kagami quickly went for his water. "That's why don't talk with your full mouth!"

"You might choked yourself to death if you talk with food stuffed in your mouth should know that!" Tetsuna pant heavily after her scolding. Kagami's eyes widened and burst out a laugh. "What was that? You're over protective!" Kagami hold his stomach while he was bursting off with laughter.

'I guess I will save the question for her later.' thought Kagami. He smiles a bit as he saw the blue haired girl laughs together with him.


	2. Chapter 2 Fragile

**I'm hyped up!It's holidays so the new chapter's coming out real fast :3 . Thanks for the one who follow and favourite my story . I will try my best to get a new chapter out tomorrow, so stay tuned ^w^ .**

* * *

The alarm clock is just enough to wake him up in the morning. Kagami yawned as he hit his alarm clock to shut it up. He walked out of his room and make his way to the bathroom. As he walked past his kitchen , he could already heard the sound of someone cooking in his kitchen. His eyes widened as he saw the blue haired girl in his kitchen.

"Tetsuna?! What are you doing in my kitchen early in the morning?!" He took a step back. Tetsuna look towards Kagami in confusion. "Can't you tell it by just taking a look? I'm making breakfast. Hurry up and take a shower,"Tetsuna continue her cooking. Kagami is still in his confusion. 'What exactly happen last night?' Kagami was scratching the back of his neck. Remembering back what just happened last night.

- _Flashback-_

" _Hey, may I live with you for the time being?" Tetsuna asked while she was cleaning the plates. Kagami yawned with his eyes half closed. "Eh? What for? You have your own home, right? Kuroko Tetsuya's house, that is," Kagami yawned again while laying down on his sofa. "I am avoiding my brother. Don't you remember what I said?" She placed her hands on her hips._

" _Oh yeah, right. You're going to train me tomorrow. Well, Whatever , Do what you want, Your room is next to mine," Kagami closed his eyes. Tetsuna cheer happily . "Yay! Thanks! By the way, get your ass into your room!"_

 _-End Flashback-_

"Aah.. Now that you think of it.. I gave her a room,"Kagami make his way to the bathroom . While in the shower, he thought a lot of things.

'How does she find me at the street basketball yesterday?'

'Why is she avoiding her own brother?'

'Why does she want to be my coach?'

'She is the opposite of Kuroko..'

'Oh wait, She is Kuroko too. But how do I call Kuroko ?'

'Hmmm, Kuroko Tetsuya, Kuroko Tetsuna..'

' _Because I talked to Yoite-kun'_

Kagami gasped as he recall the conversation .

'And who is this Yoite-kun?'

'I better get out of the shower.'

Kagami wipe his wet hair and went straight into his room . A minute later, he went out of his room and take a look at his kitchen. Wondering what is the girl doing.

"Oh, Kagami-kun. Breakfast is ready," Tetsuna take off her apron. Heading towards the dinner table. "Come on, we're going to train. You have to eat a lot,"Kagami followed her to the dinner table. They both took a bite.

"So, where are we going today?" Kagami glanced at the blue haired girl. "Yesterday's street basketball court," Tetsuna glanced back at Kagami. "Are you going to have one on one with me?" Kagami made a troubled face as he said the sentence.

Tetsuna stared at Kagami's face . "What? Are you terrified facing stronger player than you? Oh pardon me , I mean, a girl player facing you?" Tetsuna grinned. Kagami only sighed. "That's not it," Kagami took another bite.

"Then what?" asked the curious Tetsuna. "As you already knew, I can't even get past your defense . You are much more stronger than the Generation of Miracles as I could see. I can't even shook the ball off the Generation of Miracles' hands. Then I felt so weak," Kagami gave out a long sigh. Tetsuna's eyes widened as she saw Kagami's troubled face.

"Moron," Tetsuna finished her meal on her plate.

Kagami held his head to see Tetsuna's face. "You are not cheering me up," Kagami made an annoyed face.

"That's why I came to train you and get into your team as player."

Kagami's eyes widened . "What? A player?" Tetsuna stared at Kagami's face.

"What do you think I would do after I came back from America to Japan? To play basketball, of course. Before I enter Seirin's basketball team, I have to sharpen your skills and take out your raw talent," Tetsuna smiles.

"Your eyeballs might pop out if your eyes widened much more, you know," Tetsuna chuckled. "Nonsense," replied Kagami as he clean the plates with Tetsuna together.

"Listen well, today I forbid you from using your right hand," Tetsuna put her bags on the bench. Kagami stopped bouncing his ball when he heard it. "What?! What am I supposed to do with my left hand?" Kagami complained. "You have to get use of your left hand," Tetsuna tied up her hair. Kagami bounced the ball with his right hand.

PAPP!

"Oww!" Kagami whined in pain. "What would you do that for?!" Kagami glanced at Tetsuna's hand which hit him. "Did you do martial arts?"Kagami sighed. Tetsuna nodded her head. "Only for a while though," Tetsuna grinned. "I told you not to use your right hand today. If you do, I will hit you."

"Late warning," said Kagami with his eyes half-closed.

"I won't block your way through the net, but I will block your shot."

Kagami grinned. " I should be thanking you," Kagami began bouncing his ball by his left hand.

"Isn't that too early to be thanking me?" Tetsuna stood under the net.

Kagami ran to the net , planning to dunk the ball. As soon as he jump, he wanted to make the dunk but Tetsuna blocked it. Kagami's eyes widened.

"I may be shorter than you but I can at least jump as high as the hoop," Tetsuna landed carefully.

"You knew it right?"Kagami bounced his ball back.

"Of course I know," said the calm Tetsuna.

Kagami stopped right away. "I know that you couldn't do nothing but dunk with your left hand."

Tetsuna grinned as she saw Kagami's shocked face. "Your left hand can't handle the ball very well, which keeping your strength at their limit."

"The opponent team who review your strength, should have known your left hand weakness, which made you loses." Tetsuna walk towards Kagami.

"Lastly, I will help you make your weakness vanish."

Kagami held up his head. Tetsuna was smiling sweetly. " However, it depends on yourself."

"Depends on me?" Kagami stood up. "Yes, that's why we will be going to summer camp which Riko-san held in 1 week from now on," Tetsuna smile cheerfully.

"I thought so.." Kagami scratched the back of his neck.

"Now, let's start with the real training," Tetsuna spinned the ball on top of her fingers. "Very well." Kagami accepted the challenge.

* * *

~~~Meanwhile at Seirin's basketball court

Riko and Hyuuga were walking towards the court. Discussing about the summer camp. They could hear the screeching sound from the court and the sound of the ball bouncing. Riko and Hyuuga took a peek.

"Everyone! You guys were training even if it's Sunday!" Riko gasped when she saw every members of the basketball team showed up. "Eh, where is Kuroko?" Hyuuga asked while his eyes were searching for Kuroko.

"Hyuuga-senpai. I'm right beside you." Hyuuga gasped as he saw Tetsuya appearing beside him. "Kuroko! You shocked me!" Riko giggled . "I haven't gotten used to Kuroko appearing suddenly," Hyuuga sighed. "I can't see Kagami-kun anywhere ," Riko's eyes were searching for Kagami.

"Coach, he is the only one who is not here,"Koganei walk towards her. "Really? It can't be helped. Let's go to my dad's training gym. It's not too far from here," Riko suggested. Every one nodded in agreement.

"What about Kagami-kun?" asked Kuroko.

"Kagami? He might be at one of the street basketball court. He won't be lazing around doing nothing. He's a basketball freak, you know," Riko thumbs up. "I guess, Riko got a point there," Izuki smiles.

All of them started packing their own things and waited in front of Seirin's gate. A couple of minutes later, every one gathered.

"Yosh! Let's go!" Riko cheered . They followed her back down to the road.

"I never knew coach have a gym," Furihata started their conversation.

"Really? Oh you first-years were never informed. Her dad is Kagetora Aida. He played for Japan in national for basketball team," Hyuuga heard the first-years conversation. "Amazing! Will he train us there?" Tsuchida asked .

"Don't worry dad will not train you guys for the time being," Riko smiles widely. "Her dad is scary, so don't even wish for it ," Izuki sighed. The first years made a troubled face. Tetsuya remained in his composure.

"Wait, what do you mean for the time being, Riko?!" Hyuuga suddenly jumped when he heard it. "Well, in future , dad will train you guys," Riko winked to them.

"This is going to be nightmare,"Hyuuga whined. "However , his training are always effective. So there's a good point in it if Kagetora-san train us," Izuki gave out his positive views.

"Ah, there he is. Lucky us to meet Kagami-kun in our way to my gym!" The other members sight followed where Riko is pointing at. "He can't be separated from basketball, does he?" Koganei laughs off.

"Well, that's Kagami we know," Hyuuga gave out a laugh.

Tetsuya went into the street basketball court first. "Kuroko-kun?" Riko was curious of Tetsuya who went into the court, ahead of her.

"Whoa, Kuroko?!" Kagami gasped as he saw Kuroko by his side. "You shocked me you know, at least say something," Kagami sighed. Tetsuya glance at the blue haired girl beside Kagami.

"Move,Kagami-kun." Tetsuya ordered him . Kagami instantly move when he saw Kuroko becoming serious. Tetsuna gasped as she saw her brother.

Tetsuna stoned. Shocked to see her brother in front of her. Riko and the others quickly went into the basketball court.

"Whoa, you guys are also here? Where are you guys heading to?" Kagami gasped as he saw Riko, Hyuuga, Izuki and the other members of Seirin basketball team. "We're heading to my dad's gym. By the way, who is that blue haired girl, Kagami-kun? She seems familiar and she looked a lot alike Kuroko-kun," Riko sensed a serious pressure between the blue haired girl and Tetsuya.

"Long time no see, Tetsuna," started Tetsuya. Tetsuna gulped. Scared of her brother. Kagami was curious to see why does Tetsuna have to be scared of her own brother.

"Long time no see too, onii-sama.." replied Tetsuna.

"Onii-sama?!" Riko and Hyuuga repeated the last word at the same time.

"Let me introduce you, she is my twin little sister, Kuroko Tetsuna," Tetsuya is back in his cool and calm composure. "We have a lot to talk after my training, Tetsuna," Tetsuya stared at her little sister. Tetsuna returned the stare.

"I never knew Kuroko-kun having a twin!" Riko walk towards Tetsuya and Tetsuna. "Which school are you from, Tetsuna-chan?" Tetsuya glance at the short brown haired girl. "I'm planning to enroll to Seirin High as my onii-sama," Tetsuna is back in her calm too.

Kagami watched them silently . Not knowing what to do next.

"Planning?" Hyuuga's ear twitched. "Aren't you supposed to be in high school?" Hyuuga went toward Tetsuna. "Yes, I am. I just transferred from America," Tetsuya closed his eyes. "Let's go to coach's gym. Tetsuna , you too," Tetsuya glance at Kagami. "Kagami-kun, Tetsuna, packed your things and let's go to coach's gym," Tetsuya turned his back toward Tetsuna, not allowing Tetsuna to say another word.

* * *

~~~Aida's gym

The boys gathered inside the boys' locker room. They changed into their trunks because they are going to train their endurance in the swimming pool.

Then, they went out to the swimming pool. Hyuuga's eyes were scanning the pool.

"What's wrong , Hyuuga-kun?" Riko put down her clipboard. "No, it's just that , I can't see Kuroko anywhere . And his twin little sister, Tetsuna-san." Hyuuga scratched the back of his neck. "Both of them lack of presence, it's hard to sense them without focus," Riko sighed.

"What's wrong, senpai? Coach?"asked Kagami. "Nothing, It's just that Kuroko-kun and Tetsuna-san were nowhere to be found ," Riko's eyes were also searching them around the swimming pool.

"Then , can I go search for them?" Kagami offered his service. " Okay, make sure to tell them not to wander around even if they are old enough. Just tell them to make their way back here," Riko told Kagami.

"Okay!" Kagami's voice echoes in the swimming pool.

* * *

"Weren't you in America, Tetsuna?" Tetsuya stared at his sister, making Tetsuna to stare at the ground. "I was, but I got lonely so I went back to Japan. I already asked for aunty Shayne to tell mother and father about me," Tetsuna were nervous. She can't seem to talk properly with her brother.

"Tetsuna, how was your health, did doctor said anything?" Tetsuya touched his sister's soft cheek. Tetsuna held up her head and saw her brother's worried face, she can't stare much longer into her brother's eyes.

"Doctor said I'm ready to go. However I have to get an extra rest after playing in 40 minutes match. I will be okay," Tetsuna held his brother's large and warm hands.

"I'm glad to hear that," Tetsuya held his sister close, making her to hug him. How he have missed the small and delicate body of her sister. Tetsuya reminded himself of how fragile his sister now, he have to hold her carefully, not to let it break again.

"Onii-sama, I'm sorry for my mistakes in the past, I am the one who started it," cried Tetsuna, hugging her brother tightly.

Tetsuya fell silent for a moment. Then he pat her sister's head. "We will both bring them back together. Remember? We both are Kuroko's duo, no one can tear us apart," Tetsuna now acted like a spoiled girl. She cries and cries. Apologizing to her brother about her mistakes in the past. " Now, now," Tetsuya lifted his sister's body.

Tetsuna soon fell asleep on her brother's shoulder in teary eyes. Her body aren't that stronger. She can't do any heavy work. Running around and jumping around is enough to make her feel tired. She slept peacefully on her brother's shoulder.

Kagami saw Tetsuna being lifted by Tetsuya. "Coach told you both to get back," Kagami glance at Tetsuna's face. She's all teary. "She's asleep? How come?" Kagami became really curious. Tetsuya only smiles at him. "She is going to join Seirin's basketball team. Do you mind to join our duo?" Kagami smirked as he heard that coming out from Tetsuya's mouth.

"How could I have decline it?" Tetsuya glanced at Kagami. "Well, I am your shadow, You are the light. She is your coach," Kagami jumped as he heard it. "Whoa?! You already knew that she is my coach?" Kagami glanced at the girl on Tetsuya's shoulder.

"I made her tell me the whole story," Tetsuya walked past Kagami. "Kagami-kun , my sister is fragile, you should take care of her carefully too," Kagami raises his eyebrows.

"Why would you say that?"

"First, she is my twin little sister," Tetsuya stopped and turn towards Kagami.

"Second, she's got the heart disease," Kagami's eyes widened as he heard that.

"If someone were to break her," Kagami shuddered when he saw Kuroko's threatening eyes.

"I swore I will make them pay." Tetsuya's eyes were serious. He won't back up and Kagami knew it.


	3. Chapter 3 The past

**Hello again , guys! Thanks for following and favouriting my story! I was busy and here is the new chapter . The school is starting so my new update will be in about 2-3 days. Enjoy!**

* * *

They both arrived at the swimming pool. Riko was shocked to see Tetsuna who was sleeping on Tetsuya's shoulder. Tetsuya lay her down on a bench carefully. Then, he unzip his jacket , wearing only swimming trunk. Kagami took a glance at Tetsuna as Tetsuya covered her with his jacket.

Riko blew her whistle. "Okay, guys! Get into the pool, we are going to start practicing and improving our endurance!" Riko held her clipboard and her whistle. They quickly went into the pool. Her whistle echoes throughout the pool.

After about 10 minutes later, Riko blew a long whistle. The guys pant heavily as they walked out of the pool, going after their drink. Kagami complained while dragging the floating Tetsuya out the pool. "How can this guy sleep while floating right after coach blew the whistle?!" Kagami successfully dragged him out.

" I didn't know exercising in the pool could be much more tiring than running around the school field," Tsuchida wipes his wet hair. Koganei nodded in agreement. "It's only been 10 minutes though," Hyuuga slipped into the conversation.

"Kuroko is much more surprising than them, senpai," added Kagami with his eyes half-closed. "Well, he showed us a surprising result as a starter…," Izuki laughs.

"Guys, change your clothes after you rest! We are going to the street basketball court earlier," Riko commanded them . She was writing something on her clipboard.

Kagami took another sip of his water. Tetsuya suddenly woke up beside him. Kagami gasped when he saw his sudden move and gulped his water down quickly. "Wha- What's with you! You shocked me , Kuroko!" Kagami coughed. "I'm sorry," Kuroko stared at Kagami.

" Come to think of it, I almost choked myself last night with Tetsuna hitting me..," muttered Kagami. "You both are no much difference," Tetsuya smiles as he heard it.

Tetsuya walked towards his little sister . "She's deep in her dream, I guess," Kagami laughs off. "You are different when you're with your sister, you know," added Kagami. Tetsuya glanced at Kagami. " I guess," replied Tetsuya. His hand slipped through Tetsuna's silky hair and touched her cheek.

Tetsuna twitched when she felt a cold hand on her sensitive cheek. Slowly, she opened her eyes. "Kagami-kun?!" She cries out when she saw Kagami first.

"What? Something on my face?" Kagami was surprised when he heard his name , the first thing to come out of Tetsuna's mouth when she woke up.

"No.. Nothing," She tilted her head and saw her brother. "Sorry, did I woke you up?" Tetsuya look straight into her eyes. "Yeah, but it's okay. Anyway , how did I fell asleep?" Tetsuna sat upright .

"Oh, Tetsuna-chan . You're awake. Kuroko-kun, Kagami-kun, please go change your clothes in the locker room. We're leaving in 5 minutes," Riko walk towards Tetsuna. Tetsuya and Kagami left Tetsuna and went into the locker room.

"Riko-senpai..," Riko took a seat beside her. " About what you said earlier in the court, you said that you are going to Seirin, which is our school, the same as your brother," Tetsuna nodded. " I suppose you're joining basketball club," Tetsuna nodded again. "I suppose you're signing up as manager?"

Hyuuga and Izuki heard their conversation and went up to them. " I'm going to sign up as a player."

"How is that possible?" Hyuuga asked.

"It's not against the rules," Tetsuna glanced at Hyuuga.

"She's right, Hyuuga," Izuki tapped Hyuuga's shoulder.

"Can you endure our practice ? It's boys' basketball team so, it's nothing like the girls' basketball team," Riko stared at her. Hoping she would endure it.

"I will make sure she won't pass out before the practice ended," Tetsuya and Kagami walk towards them. "However, I'm sure that she won't pass out because she also play in a boys' basketball team back then in Teiko. If there is girls' basketball club in our school, I will kick her out of the boys' basketball team," Tetsuya said his sentence calmly.

Tetsuna look towards her brother. "I can endure it, Riko-senpai," Tetsuna turn towards Riko back.

"Then, that settles it," Hyuuga smiles.

"This is going to be an interesting Winter Cup," Riko smiles widely.

"We look forward to your appearance tomorrow after school, Tetsuna-san," Izuki tapped her shoulder.

Tetsuna smiles widely. "I will."

* * *

~~ Skipping their practice time at the street basketball~~

Riko blew her finishing whistle. It's almost evening. They willingly practice on their day off, Riko is very proud that she is the team's coach. Tetsuna looks like she can catch up with the team's practice. She sighed in relieved.

"Good work! Make sure to take a plenty of rest. Tomorrow we might be receiving a new player!" Riko glance at Tetsuna who wears a happy face. "Good work to you too!" They replied her and started to pack their things to go back home.

Kagami went after his bag and started to pack his things. 'Ah, come to think of it.. Tetsuna's training with me was interrupted' Kagami sighed.

"What's the matter, Kagami-kun?" Tetsuna appeared in front of him. Kagami gasped when he saw her. "Ugh.. I might caught a heart attack someday if this goes on. The siblings are a pro when it came to shock me and appeared out ofnowhere,"Kagami mumbled to himself.

"It's nothing. Rather than that, what's wrong ?" Kagami sat down.

"Not too important, just that onii-sama wanted me to pack my things at your house and move in together with onii-sama," she smiles widely. "I'm coming too," Tetsuya walk towards them. "Alright, alright," Kagami sighed.

' What a busy week' he scratched the back of his neck.

* * *

~~~Kagami's house

"Sorry for intruding," said both Kurokos at the same time. "Come on in," Kagami took off his shoes. "Your house is surprisingly clean , Kagami-kun," commented Tetsuya as he looked around the house. "What do you mean by ' surprisingly' ?" Kagami asked in anger. "Well, maybe Tetsuna cleaned your house by one day staying," Tetsuya sat on the sofa. Tetsuna quickly went into her room and pack up her things.

Kagami followed Tetsuya with 3 cups of tea and sat beside him. " Hey, I've been meaning to ask you," Kagami placed the cups down. "Thanks for the tea," Tetsuya took a sip. "What do you mean by her heart disease? She seems like she can take the burden of playing the basketball. It shouldn't be anything serious, I suppose," Tetsuya placed his cup carefully.

"Of course she doesn't want to trouble us. She's facing her disease herself," Kagami sweats when he heard that. "You're right..," He took his sip. "By the way, what happened back then in Teiko that made her to leave for America?" he is very curious of her, who offered to become his coach.

" Winter Cup for middle school basketball, everyone changed when they realized what they worth of ," Tetsuya sighed as he recalled the past on by one. "What do you mean by 'changed' ?" Kagami sweats. " Our team back then didn't play as a real team. We won with our own skills, not by working together. If one received the ball, they're the one who made the shots, we were going easy on the opponent team," Tetsuya sighed.

"However, Tetsuna didn't change at all. She brought us back together and celebrated the victory. However, the other members thought it was an easy victory which didn't worth a sweat ," Tetsuya glanced at Kagami. "Before she went to America, our team was normal , talking and laughing around , Tetsuna was the one who glued us together," Tetsuya took a deep breath.

"That was only until we made into the semi-final. Then everything broke apart," Tetsuya sighed. "So, when did you snapped out of your changing personality?" asked Kagami.

"Right after the semi-final match," Tetsuya glanced at Tetsuna who just opened her door. "So, that's what I will tell you," Tetsuya stared at Kagami.

"What?! I didn't even know who you guys faced in semi-final which made you guys broke apart and she went to America," Kagami sighed.

"I'm done! What were you guys chatting about?" Tetsuna walked to the sofa and take a seat beside her brother. "Is this tea for me?" Kagami nodded at her. "Thanks!" She took the cup and finished it instantly. "Tetsuna, take your bag outside, I will go out in a minute," Tetsuya commanded her. She only nodded and took her bag.

Right after she slammed the door close, Tetsuya turned towards Kagami. "The rest of the past, I will leave it to Tetsuna," Kagami scratched the back of his neck. "How am I supposes to make her tell me?" Tetsuya smiles. " It's up to you , force isn't going to make her mouth open and you knew it . Let her decide when she will open up to you ," Tetsuya wears his poker face back.

"Okay, but who is this Yoite-kun?" Kagami finally managed to spit the question out and asked him the question he wasn't able to ask Tetsuna back when they both ate dinner. Tetsuya immediately stopped when he heard that name.

" See you at school tomorrow," without turning back to Kagami, he left. Kagami's question remained unanswered.

Kagami locked her door and walk lazily to his sofa. "Was the name a taboo?" He sighed.

* * *

~~~The next day at school , after school, Serin's basketball court

"Where is Kuroko-kun?" asked Riko. They shrugged their shoulders , not knowing where Tetsuya is. "Maybe he went to pick her sister up," guessed Kagami.

"That's right ,which class is Tetsuna-chan?" Riko turned towards Kagami who was doing his warming up. " She ? I guessed the first year second class," he recalled himself of the noise at the classroom next to them. " I walked past of the first year second class, it was too noisy, I didn't know she is that popular . Well, I admit that she is pretty and cute, though," added Hyuuga.

"That's unusual for Hyuuga to compliment a girl," commented Koganei while making his stretching. "Whoa, she's your type, Hyuuga?" Izuki tapped on Hyuuga's shoulder.

Kagami's ear twitched. His heart felt something that annoyed him. He ignored his feeling and left the conversation. "That's not it! I just complimented on her appearance, that's all," Izuki quickly left the area and went somewhere far, making Hyuuga feel weird of his sudden move. "What's wrong with him?" Hyuuga turned towards Riko and gasped.

"Oh yeah? When you never complimented me when I'm right beside you guys for almost 2 years?Oh , it's not that I wanted you guys to compliment me.. It's just that at least once!" Riko hit him with her clipboard again and again.

"What's going on here?" Tetsuya suddenly showed up beside Riko and Hyuuga, making them jumpy and shocked. "W-When did you get there, Kuroko-kun?!" Riko cries out of shock. "Kuroko! Show up properly! I almost felt my heart stopped," Hyuuga breathed heavily.

" I did call for your name , You just didn't hear for it," Tetsuya shrinked to the background. " Kuroko? Where's Tetsuna?" Kagami appeared behind him. "She will show up in a minute. She's got something to do," Kagami raises his eyebrows. Well that's unusual for a just transferred student," Izuki came back to them.

"She's got confession," Tsuchida glanced outside the court.

"Whoa, that's fast!" complimented Koganei

"She's amazing, I can guess it's a love at first sight," Izuki added.

"You guys , get ready, we're going to have a practice match, I will be dividing you guys into two," commanded Riko. They went back to their position.

Kagami then noticed a small shadow at the court's door. "Tetsuna?" called him. "Oh, Kagami-kun? I'm sorry for coming late," Tetsuna step inside, approaching Riko who is taking her note. " Tetsuna-chan ? Come with me to the girls locker," Tetsuna followed her lead, glancing at Tetsuya who is doing his stretching with Kagami.

* * *

~Locker room

"Take off your clothes, Tetsuna-chan, I'm going to take note for your stats," said Riko. Tetsuna took off her clothes and Riko started to scan her body. " You've got almost the same stats as Kuroko-kun," Tetsuna wears her clothes again. "Really ? Then that makes us a good pairing," she chuckled.

"Oh, that's right, you're Kuroko too," They walked out of the locker room together. "It's okay, I knew you guys call onii-sama with our family name," Riko stared at her face. "Come to think of it, I heard you've got a confession,did you turned the guy down?"

"Oh , yeah . It's impossible , and it's too sudden for us to date. I didn't know him that much," Tetsuna scratched the back of her neck. "By the way, how do I call you?" Tetsuna giggled.

" Riko. You may call me ," she smiles at the girl. "Okay, Riko-senpai!" Riko giggled. " I was hoping I would have a little sister."

"Then you could see me as a little sister," She raises her head up.

They reached the court, where everyone was done with their stretching. Tetsuna stopped when she saw a tanned skin guy standing in front of her brother. "What's wrong here, and who are you?" Riko pointed at the guy. "Dai-kun.." Tetsuya turned towards his sister.

Tetsuna covered her mouth. " What are you doing here?" asked her, she can't move a step. Tetsuya glanced at Daiki ,who is stepping towards Tetsuna. "Long time no see, Suna," he stands in front of her. He caught the small body and grabbed her into his arm. " I missed you so much," Tetsuna couldn't do anything.

The ball's in Kagami's hands fell down. Staring at Tetsuna who is in the tanned skin guy arm He didn't know why but his heart is throbbing in pain. "Aomine-kun, please release my sister," approached Tetsuya.

Kagami quickly snatched Tetsuna away from him. "I don't know what happened with you guys in the past, but I won't allow you to touch my coach like that," hissed Kagami with Tetsuna in his arm.

Tetsuna gasped with Kagami's action. Daiki glared at the read headed guy. "Kagami.." hissed Daiki.


	4. Chapter 4 Your true raw talent

**Hey guys! I'm so very sorry for my late update . First the past weeks are packed and I couldn't write anything . Then , when I decided to update it, my microsoft word went funny and lastly my computer broke down. So let the reasons slide off. Not much of romantic in this chapter, anyway , enjoy!  
**

* * *

Kagami tightened his grip of Tetsuna. Tetsuya couldn't say a thing when he saw both of them fighting over Tetsuna, his little sister.

"Back off, Touou," Kagami glared at Daiki, causing him to click his tongue. "Don't misunderstand, I came for Tetsuna and not for Seirin," Daiki caught Tetsuna's arm. "Release her hand at once, you got no right to do so," Kagami grabbed Tetsuna's arm off Daiki.

"So do you have the right to do so too?" replied Daiki , not releasing Tetsuna's arm.

Both of them glared at each other, leaving Tetsuna between them in an awkward situation. Tetsuya grabbed his sister's arm and get her out of the aces' fight.

Hyuuga turned towards Riko. "Riko, don't you think the situation is growing worser?"whispered Hyuuga. "Yeah, but I don't think we can disturb their situation, it is most likely Generation of Miracles problems," she crossed her arm.

"What's wrong with both of you? Moreover, what are you doing here, Dai-kun?" asked Tetsuna, who is standing beside her brother. Daiki stopped glaring at Kagami and turned towards Tetsuna. " You left without any words then a few days later, Tetsu also left without a word. What happened exactly happened?" Daiki stepped towards her.

Kagami tapped on Daiki's shoulder. "You know, I don't really like you," Daiki turned towards him. "So, what of it? Just so you know, I also hate you more than you do," they started it again.

"We're practicing right now, would you please leave?" said Tetsuya calmly. Daiki was silent for a moment. "Okay, but I came to tell you Akashi's message," Tetsuna gulped when she heard Akashi's name.

"He told you to be on your best, especially you, Suna,: he pointed at Tetsuna. Suddenly , they heard a fainting voice from behind them.

"Dai-chan!" they quickly turned around and saw a pink haired girl running towards them. "Momoi-san," Tetsuna gasped. Momoi turned to her and her eyes widened as she saw her. "Suna-chan..!" shouted Momoi . Daiki rolled his eyes when he saw his childhood friend.

"What are you doing here, Satsuki," Daiki scratched the back of his neck. "Dai-chan! You're the one who left the school early," Tetsuna raised her eyebrows as she heard that. "Dai-kun, you're still skipping practices? " asked Tetsuna while her hands on her hips.

"Suna-chan.. Why did you left for America on the day of Winter Cup final…?" Momoi asked her with a teary face. Daiki also stared at Tetsuna, expecting her answers.

"Tetsu-kun left without a word too. What's gotten into both of you?" Momoi continued her question, making Tetsuna and Tetsuya zipped their mouth.

Neither of them said anything. " Dai-chan, have you finish? We're leaving. Suna-chan , if you have some free time, please text me. Let's have a drink together!" Momoi said cheerfully. Tetsuna nodded slowly. Daiki said his farewell to her and both of them disappeared from the court.

Tetsuna's legs wobbled and she lastly fell helplessly. Tetsuya crouched down to his little sister.

"I couldn't answer any og Dai-kun's or Momoi-san's questions…" Tetsuya could only patted his little sister's head. "Neither me, Tetsuna," replied Tetsuya.

Kagami stared at the siblings comforting each other. "Hey…" Kagami approached Tetsuna who is on the ground. "Sorry that I pulled you into my arm," Kagami blushed as he scratched the back of his neck. Tetsuna also blushed when she saw Kagami's red face.

Tetsuya stared at both of them. He felt something is not right. Then he turned towards Riko who is smirking behind them. "Well, well. Let's do our practice, can you stand, Tetsuna-chan?" Riko held out her hands to Tetsuna.

"Thank you, Riko-senpai.." Tetsuna sighed. "Split into two groups and start your practice match. I'm still collecting informations of Tetsuna-chan," Riko ordered them as she brought Tetsuna over a bench.

"I thought we were done, Riko-senpai," said Tetsuna with curious. "Well, not with those sweet act between you and Bakagami~," teased Riko. "Huh?No.. That's not it.. We were just..," Tetsuna's face turned red as cherry. "Aww, so cute..," praised Riko with her cat face.

Kagami bounced his ball while staring at it. Thinking about a lots of things that made his head filled with the girl. "Kagami-kun," Tetsuya pinched Kagami's stomach making him shrieked in pain. "What's wrong with you, Kuroko?!" Tetsuya stared at Kagami. "What were you day dreaming of ,Kagami-kun?" Kagami took a step back and took a fast glance at Tetsuna. Tetsuya followed Kagami's eyes and spotted his ittle sister.

"Was it my little sister?" he caught Kagami in action. Kagami turned to Tetsuya quickly. "You're getting me wrong!" shouted him suddenly. Tetsuya stared at him blankly. "Kagami-kun, please play better than the last time so we won't be losing," Tetsuya walked away with blank face.

"I could say the same to you, Kurokoo!" shouted Kagami.

* * *

The whistle blown by Riko echoes throughout the court. Everyone stopped and quickly gathered in front of her. "Alright , good work! Let's meet tomorrow!" Riko sent them off the court with smiles. Tetsuya followed Tetsuna out of the court.

"Tetsuna, are you ready to go?" asked the brother when he saw her searching for something. "I'm searching for the house's spare keys that I brought this morning, did you see them , onii-sama?" Tetsuya began to search his bag . "I seem to have it too but please wait for a moment. I'm going to check my locker," Tetsuya turned into the locker room , leaving Tetsuna alone at the court's door.

"Oh my.. Where did I put the spare key.. It can't be I left it on the table in my room..?" She tried to recall back where she put the key. "What's wrong with you standing here and thinking about something so hard?" Tetsuna was taken aback when she heard the voice.

"Kagami-kun…," she sighed again. Kagami look at her curiously. "Seriously, what happened?" he asked with a curious face. "No, it's just that my spare keys to enter my house isn't in my bag. As well as onii-sama's spare keys, it doesn't seem to be in our bag. Onii-sama is searching for it in the locker room. I hope he will find it soon enough or we will have to break in our house..," she sighed again .

"Wha-Break into your own house? You're so extreme..," Kagami stared at the blue-haired girl. Tetsuna noticed him staring at her . "What? Extreme? No, it's not. We both used to break in our house when we lost the keys back in the old days," she chuckled. Kagami flushed when he saw her face on joy.

"You both should go on ahead," said Riko suddenly appearing between them. "Riko-senpai? What about my house key? Rather than that, have you seen onii-sama?" Riko smirked. "Hyuuga and I have a talk to do with Kuroko-kun and he said to go first with Kagami-kun. We might lasted for a long time so you two go ahead,"Kagami was dumbstruck when he heard nodded, having no idea of what is really going on behind the scene. She turned around to grab her bag. Kagami stood still , staring at Riko who is giving him a thumb's up. "Good luck. At least you're not that much of an idiot in this kind of matter," Riko skipped away happily.

"Should we go?" Tetsuna tilted her head. Kagami looked at the little girl. "Didn't you have to get your house's key?" asked Kagami while grabbing his things. " Riko-senpai said that the talk will lasted for a long time. Onii-sama will return home with the key. Onii-sama will contact me when he arrived at home," explained Tetsuna. Kagami nodded lazily . "Okay, okay . Just let's go, okay?" Tetsuna smiles at him. They walked out of the school together.

"Say, what is your relationship with that Aomine?" He turned his sight towards Tetsuna. "Dai-kun," she put her finger under her lips, thinking deeply about Daiki. Kagami got annoyed when he saw her thinking deeply about his rival both in basketball and love.

"That's enough, stop thinking about him that deep," Kagami sighed annoyingly while putting his hand on his forehead. Tetsuna turned towards Kagami. "Are you jealous?" She chuckles and tickle his back. Kagami shuddered. "Hey! Will you stop that?" Kagami covered his back, flushed when Tetsuna did that. She grinned when she saw Kagami's reaction.

"Don't you think it's interesting?" Tetsuna tickle Kagami's stomach and he started to laugh loudly. "Keep it quiet, will you? You laugh like a monster! The whole neighbourhood might come and scold us!" She kept tickling him. "Then, stop it, ugh! Oh my God! Spare me! You are draining my energy! Stop, stop!" Kagami managed to finish his sentences but Tetsuna still continue to tickle him.

* * *

"Huh? Where's Tetsuna?" Tetsuya searched for her around the court but she is missing and both her bag and Kagami's missing too. "Oh, Kuroko. You haven't leave yet?" Hyuuga passed by with a basketball in hand. "No, have you seen Tetsuna or Kagami-kun, captain?" Kuroko slides the key down his pocket. "I don't. Riko was here a moment ago , you could ask her," Hyuuga locked the store room.

"Someone called for me?" Riko walks into the gym. Tetsuya stared at her with a no-one-can-understand-what-he's-thinking face. "He's looking for Tetsuna and Kagami." Tetsuya nodded as Hyuuga walks closer.

"Oh, them? I drove them away. Kuroko-kun, you should know the situation right now, right?" Riko chuckles. "Ah, oh that," Hyuuga puts his hand on his face. "You should have told Kuroko before, Riko." Riko just apologize with a chuckles on her face. "He's my sister, of course I should have known about romance blooming between them," Tetsuya grab his bag. "Well then, I'm going home," he turned towards the gym's door.

"Hey,Kuroko-kun?" Riko called out for him and he turned around. "Just, when you reached home, don't call for her yet. Let both of them spend their time, together. They should notice what's the situation between them right now," Tetsuya nodded and his back disappeared from Hyuuga and Riko's sight.

* * *

" That's quite a lot you have there, Kagami-kun," Tetsuna stared at Kagami's burger mountain. " Two or three wont replenish my energy. You were draining my energy when we were walking here, you remember?" Kagami opened one of his burgers. "All you did was laughing, and it's already draining your energy? Wow, you're really a strange idiot," Tetsuna chuckles and sip her drink. "Hey , you're only drinking that chocolate shake? Man, you really are like your brother…," Kagami stared at Tetsuna while eating his burgers.

"Onii-sama's favourite is vanilla shake while mine is chocolate shake. Our appearance and personality are quite the same." Tetsuna smiles widely. "No, you both are the same, as to what I see, teasing people and all," said Kagami. " Aww , are you still sulking about me tickling you before? Come on," Tetsuna sulk around. Kagami sighed.

A black limo parked outside the shop . Akashi glanced through the window. " Oh, it's been a while since I've seen Suna-chin," Murasakibara munched on his chips, glancing at Akashi. "Yeah , how should we throw her a welcoming back party?" He stared at Tetsuna's happy face, gritting his teeth in anger. "How I have missed my loyal servant, Suna." The black car drove by.

Kagami noticed a red-headed guy staring at Tetsuna from inside a black limo. He let it slide and carry on. "That's my ex-captain, if you're wondering," she glance at Kagami. "Really? I thought that he was your fan or secret admirer or something," Kagami is shocked . "Well, he scared me a little, shouldn't we head back?" Tetsuna pack up her things and prepare to leave the shop together. Kagami just nodded , still he is curious about her ex-captain.

* * *

While they were walking down the streets, the silence was awkward for both of them so they decided to bounce the ball a little. "Onii-sama is so late, I wonder what he's up to?" Tetsuna bounce the ball, waiting for Kagami to steal the ball from her hands. "I guess he should be done around this time , well, it's Kuroko, you know?" Kagami tried to steal the ball but Tetsuna put on a jerk face, avoiding him to do so.

"Geez, you're persistent, how could I get past off you? I'm getting impatient," Kagami lay down on the center of the court. Tetsuna walk towards him while bouncing the ball. "You have to focus you know," Tetsuna smiles sweetly. Kagami pout and sat upright. "I think I am," he stared at the ball. "Not enough, pay an extra attention to the ball's movement , like 201% percent of focus , " she chuckled. "Then , I won't be able to see the player's movement.

"Then divided the focus, one to the ball and one to the player's movement," Tetsuna crouched down, putting her head on the same level as Kagami. "You'll get used to it somehow," she slide the ball to his hands. "What do you mean, 'somehow'," Kagami roll the ball around.

"Well, my speciality is about focus. And so do onii-sama, then I think you're not about focus," Tetsuna turned her back towards Kagami. "Really, so.. What am I?" he scratched his head, dumbfounded.

" Riko-senpai noticed it , and so do I. You're all about strength, and more like fierce beast," Tetsuna grinned.

"What..?" Kagami stared into her eyes, shocked.

"Now we're going to revive the fierce beast inside you , so I hope you don't get too far ahead and easily satisfied, so get ready, Kagami-kun."

Kagami grinned, staring at the small girl.

"Interesting, I accept that challenge."


	5. Chapter 5 Jealousy

_Can I say sorry? . I was having my very busy weeks at school so I haven't got a chance to update my stories, but no worries! I'm continuing my story until it's done. You can keep my promise. [I'm a student, furthermore, I'm the class monitor so it's obvious that I have lots of works to be done] ._

* * *

Tetsuna's phone rang inside her school bag and Kagami guessed it was her brother. After talking for a while, she hung up and walk to Kagami.

"Was that your brother? Tell me I guessed it right," he grinned widely at her. She rolled her eyes. It's an of course that brother was the one who called her since he promised to do so.

"Duh, of course it's him," she carried her bag on her right shoulder. Kagami laughs off and offered to walk her back home.

Knock Knock

The door knob turned and Tetsuya's face popped up in his night's clothes. "Oh, you're here too, Kagami-kun," Tetsuya opened the door widely, letting both of them to enter the house. "No , it's okay since I'll eat some dinner at WcDonald," Kagami chuckled . "But you just ate a mountain of burgers at WcDonald together with me before! How big is your stomach?" Tetsuna was shocked . Kagami chuckled again and his nose smelled something delicious. He sniffed and sniffed until Tetsuya noticed him. "Are you thinking of becoming Nigou, Kagami-kun?" Tetsuna tilted her head when she heard 'Nigou'.

"Hell no! Why should I? Damn, just imagining about dogs made me shivered," he acted on being scared. "Putting that aside , I especially made a hotpot and thought about inviting you to eat together," Tetsuya went into the kitchen, leaving both of them at the entrance.

"Why don't you join us , Kagami-kun? It's lonely with only onii-sama and me," she sat down and untied her shoes. "Well..," Kagami sat beside Tetsuna. " I'll help myself with it then," he flushed a bit, embarrassed of himself. Tetsuna giggled when he saw him flushed until his ears. Both of them stood again and he followed Tetsuna into the kitchen , joining Tetsuya.

Kagami looked around the house, observing even a tiny little thing. "What's wrong, Kagami-kun?" Tetsuna was curious watching him to look around the house. "Nothing… It's just that your house are surprisingly big and.. The furniture are all branded. Furthermore, It's the number one branded!" He was very excited to see expensive furnitures. " Where's your parents?" he suddenly notices. " They're working overseas," Tetsuna replied in a small voice. Kagami nodded . They prepared the hotpot on the dinner table as well as the bowls and chopsticks.

"Let's dig in!" yelled them. Kagami smile widely and prepared his mouth wide open. "You look like a real fierce beast, Kagami-kun," Tetsuya stared at him. "But, ish sho delish!" Kagami ate real fast as Tetsuna just took a small bite of it. "You're in a rush , Kagami-kun. You will be staying over here tonight," Tetsuna stared at Kagami's bowl which was going to be empty soon enough.

"Oh, really? That's nice of you guys! I won't have to walk in the darkness of the night to go back home," Kagami finally finished the bowl and leaned over the chair. "Consider it as a thank for letting Tetsuna stay over your house before," Tetsuya is in his usual mood. He glance at Kagami and Tetsuna, observing both of them quietly.

"So, where did both of you go before I called?" Tetsuya continued eating his hotpot. "Not much , just the WcDonald and a nearby street basketball court,"Tetsuna answered calmly, not giving her brother a more detailed information. "When we're at the WcDonald, we saw your ex-captain staring at Tetsuna," added Kagami. Tetsuya turned to his sister. Her face changed and Tetsuya remained his poker face. "Did Akashi-kun do something to you, Tetsuna?" She shook her head when her brother asks her. "He might just be passing by and saw me coincidentally," She took out her guessing to calm Tetsuya down.

"So, do you mind telling what really happened in both of your pasts?" Kagami's face was serious. Tetsuna put down her chopsticks. Tetsuya glanced at Tetsuna, waiting for her decision. "I intended to do so," Tetsuna giggled. "Since you should know about it after we invited you to be our lights," She grabbed Kagami's hands and lock it with hers'.

"I'm glad, I met you. Kagami-kun. You made both of us opened up to basketball again. We owe you a big one," she flushed a little and her heart beat furiously. "Me either, Kagami-kun," Tetsuya stared into his eyes. Kagami flushed as his hand were locked with Tetsuna's. He can felt how grateful both of them are. "However, I'm sure that onii-sama has told you a little bit about his pasts and maybe mine too. But I don't think I'm completely ready to tell you my pasts," Tetsuna looked down, feeling apologetic. "No, it's okay," Kagami tried to cheer her up.

"I'll definitely tell you about it someday, Kagami-kun. But probably not now, I'm really sorry," Tetsuna released her hands. Not knowing how to cheer up girls , Kagami is in a panic state. "Uh, oh! Don't be gloomy, it's not your fault, really! Don't cry, please, I have no idea what I'm going to do with a teary faced girls!" Tetsuya laughed at Kagami. "Oh, please! I'm not crying! Get over your head, you're always have been such an idiot towards girls, you know?" Tetsuna laughed along with Tetsuya. "Come one, you two really love to tease me."

* * *

~The next morning~

"Oh, morning, onii-sama, Kagami-kun," Tetsuna poured them a coffee and put a plate of French Toast on the table. "Why don't you get dress soon , Suna?" Tetsuya sat down together with Kagami. "Yeah, handle things here please while I get dress," Tetsuna released her apron and entered her room. "Was she always like that?" Kagami watches Tetsuya munching his toast. "Not really. She looks like she had something to do today," Tetsuya knows his sister really well. Kagami nodded , now he know a little much about Tetsuna . Much more to his secret crush. Kagami blushes instantly when he thought the word ' Tetsuna is his secret crush' . "What's wrong , Kagami-kun?" Tetsuya saw his friend blushing while eating the toast. "I didn't taste any spiciness in the toast," he added. "Nah , nothing."

After locking the house , Tetsuna hold out the house key to Tetsuya. Watching her , Tetsuya stared at his sister. "Why don't you keep the key?Are you going somewhere after school?" Kagami turned to both of them when he heard 'Tetsuna's going somewhere' . " Sorry, onii-sama. I'm meeting Ryou-kun after-school. You told me about you changed Ryou-kun back and made him realize," Tetsuna smiles shyly. Kagami felt some sort of crappy feelings. "Damn , I felt like hitting someone," Kagami bent down . "Hmm, what's wrong , Kagami-kun?" Tetsuna ran down the stairs and bent down to the same height as him. Kagami tilted his head and their faces are closed to each other. There are a little space between them. Tetsuna's eyes widened , the same goes for Kagami. Then , both of them blushed to the point they almost blown off.

"Stop flirting with my sister, Kagami-kun, let's go," Tetsuya put his bag on top of Kagami's head. Staring at her brother, Tetsuna broke out a laugh. "Let go, you idiot," Kagami growled at Tetsuya. He stood up and turned to Tetsuna. Her brother stared at her blankly. Both of them held out their hand. Tetsuna only giggled and held out both of her hands. "Did I became a barrier between both of you?" She looked naughty. He buried his face into his hands. "Hell no!"

"I'm just kidding," Tetsuna tapped on his shoulders. "Yeah , whatever you say," he scratched the back of his head, sighing softly.

* * *

After school;

"Hey , look at that prince!" The girls are frowning about a guy , waiting outside the school. Tetsuna sighed, knowing it must be Kise Ryouta. "Isn't he a model?"

"That Kise Ryouta, right? Kyaah! He's way much more handsome in reality!"

Tetsuya bent down at their class' balcony with Kagami. "What's with that pretty boy? He shouldn't come to our school just to pick Tetsuna up. He's attracting other girls' attraction," Kagami growled. He doesn't like a bit about Ryouta getting out here to see Tetsuna. It bothered him.

"They're meeting up, I guess this way is easier," something stabbed Kagami's heart. Tetsuya stared at him. "Are you jealous, Kagami-kun?"

"Why should I?" He smiled in force. Tetsuna pushed the back of Kagami and Tetsuya. "I'm going first, nii-sama , Kagami-kun!" she ran off the class to meet Ryouta at the gate.

"That hurt, you ugly!" he touched his back.

"Shut up, Bakagami!" she made a silly face at him before running to the gate again.

Seeing her smile happily for Kise Ryouta, only make him frown .

"Kagami-kun , let's go. We have club activity," Tetsuya, who watched them quietly just dragged Kagami to their bags and carried them to the basketball court.

* * *

Basketball court;

"Do you have any idea of what hit Kagami?" asked Riko. Neither of them spoke. They shook their head. "He's been looking irritated since now and then," Hyuuga sighed. "He's gonna break the basket," Izuki said calmly. Tetsuya stared at Kagami, who's messing with the basket with his super dunks. "By the way, where's Tetsuna-chan , Kuroko-kun?" Riko sighed , looking at Kagami. "She's meeting Kise-kun," Answered Tetsuya. "Probably that beast who is destroying our basket are having an off day, leave him be," Tetsuya walks to the bench and fix his wristband.

Koganei walked towards Kagami with his cat-faced. "Yo, Kagami-kun!" Kagami turned to him, only to give him a frown. "Wait, are you expecting someone else?" Koganei scratched his head.

"Well, I'm not waiting for Tetsuna!" blurted Kagami. Koganei stared at him in shock then smile sheepishly. "I see…," he laughed evilly. "What are you thinking?!" Kagami growled. Koganei then pushed Kagami down and he bent down the same height as Kagami.

"So, you know Tetsuna-chan is going out to meet Kise Ryouta-kun right now, right?" Kagami nodded.

"Do you have some sort of mad?" Kagami nodded again."I felt like punching someone in the face," added Kagami.

Koganei just laughs off. He stood and ready to go to Riko. "Hey, why are you asking those questions?!" shouted Kagami.

" Do you know some sort of feelings called , 'Jealousy' ? You're going through it now, man. You sure loves Tetsuna-chan much," he chuckled and skipped away happily. Kagami could do nothing but blushed to the point he almost collapse of shame. "Damn , Koganei-senpai… He blown the cover," he covered his face.


	6. Chapter 6 My true feelings

_**Freed of those busy weeks because my school is taking part on some sort of competitions and I'm the participant. So, Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Ryou-kun , thanks for having me today! I'm just too happy to see you're now back to the point where you trusted teamwork victory is just as sweet as you won over the world," Tetsuna smiles widely. Kise stares at her smile. "Been a while, since I've seen you, Suna-cchi," he smiles along. "Yeah , I've gone to America to meet my parents," she talked in a small voice. "Is that all to it?" Kise knew something else, he just have to dig it out. "Jeez, how come there's all? It's something private!" she giggled. Kise just showed her a sad smile. It was something what Tetsuya already told them long time ago. Her sickness. Her life-span.

"So, Ryou-kun , about Yoite…," she stopped when she saw Kise's eyes. He is regretting what he has done to Yoite. He smiles sheepishly and scratched the back of his head, nervous. "Look, I'm sorry, for what I've done, Suna-cchi." He looked down. Tetsuna sighed softly then rubbed his head. "Looking down is so not you, Ryou-kun, come on , we're going to have fun , today. Since you're a model and of course you've got your wallet full, Ryou-kun?" she smiles naughtily as Kise just laughs at her.

She's very naughty.

"Oh my , this ice-cream is making my heart melt. It's such a delish!" Her cheek is getting redder and redder from time to time. Of course, it's cold. Kise laughs loudly when he saw her cheeks bloating. "Say , I've gotten this rumor from one of your schoolgirls. You really got along with Kagami-cchi," Tetsuna almost choked on that. "W-what? How come our club is that popular?"

'Suna-cchi is really dense on being a popular and cute girl. Well, not to mention, her being the idol of our middle-school boys and girls' Kise thought to himself.

"Anyway, It's just Kagami-kun. There's nothing wrong with being friendly with him," she starts to sweat. "It's just sometimes, he made my heart beating furiously, of course when our faces are really this close," Tetsuna explained the whole thing. It made Kise's day to see the small girl explaining everything with the mimicking of her face. "Suna-cchi, it's called love," he smiles at her.

She could do nothing but stares at him widely and with her mouth open widely, enough for her chopsticks to go through the throat. "Don't be so shocked! You always look at Yoite but you don't even realize what you feel for Kagami-cchi," Kise frowned. "You m-must be k-kidding me," she blushed until her ears. She felt her face heated.

"Just admit it, Suna-cchi! You've been looking after Kagami-cchi for almost 1 week!" Kise laughs upon the 1 week. It happens too fast. "Well, excuse me for liking him instantly in 1 week!" Tetsuna covered her mouth , cursing herself under her breath. 'What did I just said?! Stupid me!'

"Suna-cchi, I'm supporting you, don't forget that I'm always right here , by your side, Now, I'm glad you just admit it," Kise played with his straws. "Me and my big mouth," she curses herself.

"I'm back ,Onii-sama!" she yelled in front of the door. Tetsuya walked out of the living room calmly. "Welcome home, Suna." He handed her a form to join a training camp…. The venue made her eyes shining in excitedness. She smiles naughtily. "This is starting to get interesting," Tetsuya stares at her blankly then smiles. He knew what she's gonna do to a certain red-hair guy.

The day of training camp;

"Speaking of training, I thought of basketball court!" Kagami shouted angrily. "Calm down, Kagami-kun, There IS a basketball court," Riko pinched him in the waist. "Damn, that freaking hurt!"

"You are so noisy,Kagami . Just get your ass down here," Hyuuga is burning. He is scary enough to mak e all of them shudder. "Yes , sir," replied Kagami. Tetsuya just carry his things down and followed Hyuuga to the hotel that they are going to be staying for the summer.

Tetsuna and Riko , the only girls , are giggling around and take pictures of them. "Girls, do you mind lending us a hand here," Izuki sighs. "You guys are boys , We are girls . Come on , just this time won't hurt," complained Riko. Tetsuna just nodded . Shoving the camera over to Riko, Tetsuna help them getting things down. Just the light things since Tetsuya won't allow her to carry such a heavy things.

"How come our things are this lot?" said Tetsuna and Kagami at the same time, staring at the things. "Why do we have to bring basketballs? Doesn't this court have any balls?" she searched around and doesn't find any sign of balls. "As you can see , the balls are missing," answered Riko , unpacking the basketball thingy . "Come to think of it , why do we have to bring our trekking suit since we came to A BEACH? We're not in the mountains," explained Kagami.

"We'll be going to the mountain soon after we're done here," Hyuuga answered, in charge of Riko. The captain and the coach gave them a look. "WHAT?! I THOUGHT WE'RE JUST GOING BY THE BEACH?!" Kagami frowned. He doesn't see this coming.

"There is another surprise for you guys," Riko smiles evilly. The Kurokos just stare at their captain and coach blankly.

"Well, Let's just rest ourselves today, practices starts tomorrow!" Riko dismissed all of them to their room.

That night;

Tetsuna tilted her head, seeing a fast-asleep Riko. 'Okay, I can't sleep. Going out to get a fresh air should be nice. She tiptoed through the door. Then , she went out and sat on a bench outside the hotel. While she was praising the sky's beauty , she heard a screeching sound. Turning around , she saw a mini basketball court. A man's figure stood there with a ball in hands. His way of shooting , his firm grip on the balls, the smooth but powerful shot. It is perfect. Mesmerize by the way he's playing , Tesuna didn't notice his face. The man is shock , seeing Tetsuna. Wondering , Tetsuna returned his gaze , only to be surprise.

"Shin-kun!" Tetsuna yelped. She covered her mouth of how tall he has grown. Midorima Shintarou, the green haired guy with glasses. "Tetsuna, been a long time since I've seen you," greeted Midorima. He lowered his head , respecting her. "Come on , don't be so formal ," she patted him. "Tetsuna , always remember that your family have a company , and you will be the heiress soon. I have to respect you," Tetsuna sighed softly upon hearing that. "I've never thought of handling the company , Shin-kun, so stop the formality, it's weird," Midorima raised his head ,looking at her.

They both sat at a bench nearby. "So ,I guess , the surprise that Riko-senpai said must be you guys," she muttered. "This is really a big surprise from the coach, I got to meet you, Tetsuna. Have you seen the others?" he adjusted his glasses. Tetsuna shook her head. "I only met Ryou-kun , Dai-kun and Momoi-san," She lowered her head.

"Didn't you meet Akashi? He must be angry," Midorima turned to her. She shook her head. "Mhm,I didn't meet him that up front but he did came to see me while I was having my dinner with Kagami-kun," she said, recalling the time when she was eating with Kagami. She blushed a bit with them , being together , alone.

"He probably doesn't have the chance to meet you. How about Murasakibara?" she shook her head too. " I see," he frowned. Tetsuna stares at him , binding his fingers to keep it well nice. "Come here , I will, help you with that ," offered Tetsuna, holding his hand. "That was nice of you, Thanks."

"It's been my pleasure," she giggled, staring at his fingers , the hard work scratches filled the surfaces of his fingers, she admire it. "What are you doing out of here , at the middle of the night?" asked Midorima. "Nothing , I can't sleep , thinking of what Ryou-kun have said to me about my feelings that I have for Kagami-kun.. You know, I'm still head heels over Yoite-kun…," she looked sighs. He doesn't like the idea of her looking down.

"I have always wanted to say sorry since then , Tetsuna, I really am sorry," he lowered his head.

"No, it's in the past , Shin-kun. Doesn't even matter now," she smiles sadly.

"So , your feelings towards Kagami, is love?" she shrugged her shoulders, hearing Midorima's question."So , what do you feel just by being near him , Tetsuna?" He watched the binding went well. "Well, my heart's thumping furiously just when I touched him and getting near his face, I can't believe Ryou-kun , how does my heart changes its position from Yoite-kun to Kagami-kun?Nonsense!" she rubbed her forehead , confused.

"When you feel that you can be yourself just by being near Kagami , feel safe being near him , happy , then it's no doubt, it's love , Tetsuna," explained Midorima with his serious expression. "Shin-kun… How about Yoite? I loved him for over 6 years, how come my feelings disappeared?" she is even depressed about the whole thing. "Forget him then . He's disappeared without words," Midorima pat her head.

"Onii-sama must have known by me loving Kagami-kun for long. Oh my , I'm so embarrassed.. How should I face Kagami-kun?" she covered her face with blush. Midorima chuckles lightly. "Easy, Tetsuna. Just think of him like how you thought about him before. I'm pretty sure you came back to Japan after you've seen Tetsuya's losing before Aomine," he had really know her for long since they're childhood friends. She nodded, agreeing with Midorima.

"I've realized what you've been meaning to say to us about teamwork, Tetsuna. I'm very grateful to both you and your brother. Before, in middle-school, I felt nothing when we hold victory. There's no meaning even if we're winning," she nodded again , hearing Midorima's talk. "Shin-kun, I'm glad you've come to know what it mean for. Now, I'm fighting alongside with onii-sama and Kagami-kun to recover Dai-kun , Mura-kun and Sei-kun," she almost disappeared to the background as she said all the names. "Don't worry , Tetsuna, you're the best of GoM. Your rank is even higher than us all. You and your brother always make impossible things to possible. Believe me," He held her hand , giving her trusts. She stares at him deeply. There's no sign of lies. "Let me believe you, Shin-kun," she smiles sweetly.

From up;

A red hair guy is gritting his teeth , watching the whole scene of Tetsuna and the green-haired 'jealousy' feelings is making him almost burst out of anger. 'Well, at least Tetsuya's fast asleep…'. "Why are you looking at Suna and Midorima-kun , Kagami-kun?" 'or not…' Kagami gasped at him.

"I thought you were fast asleep!"

"I have a good hearing , Kagami-kun," he glanced at his little sister and Midorima. "So this is Riko-senpai little surprise," said Tetsuya , still watching Tetsuna. "Are you having a certain feelings of jealousy?" he grinned.

"Shut up," he clenched his fist in anger and frustration… Frustration?

"Why am I feeling like this? It's ridiculous..," he sighed sadly. Looking at him , Tetsuya bend down to him and gave a smile. "My sister surely love you , Kagami-kun. Don't be worry , Midorima is our childhood friend," Kagami turned to Tetsuya. "How can you be so sure," he's gaining his smile bit by bit, hearing Tetsuya's words. "Because I'm observing both of you. Of course, there will be pain and happiness during your stay with Suna, but I'm here to support both of you," Kagami smiles widely. "Man , you're the best friend , Kuroko!"

"Wha- you guys doesn't seem too surprise to see the Shutoku here," Riko glared at them. "Well, it can't be helped, Riko-senpai. We've met them last night," Kagami shrugged. Tetsuya nodded in agreement. Midorima and Takao turned to them, as well as Tetsuna. "I believe I only met Tetsuna last night," he adjusted his glasses. "Well, I haven't come out of my room, so who did you two met?" Takao turn to his teammates and all of them shook their head. "It's only Midorima who left the room since his hand is stiff," Takao laughs. "Shut it , Takao" glared Midorima. "Could it be that…," said Tetsuna slowly.

'Shoot, we're spotted!' thought Kagami nervously. Tetsuya is really calm… 'How come he is calm?!' growled Kagami inside his mind.

"Could it be that stalked Shin-kun from afar?" she gasped while covering her mouth. Midorima sighed, how dense can Tetsuna be? "That's not it! Why would I be so interested in this green hair?!" blurted Kagami, making Midorima clicked. "Well, I'm glad you're not interested in me because you're interested in-" before Midorima could finish , Kagami shouted, "Shut your mouth, green hair!" growled Kagami.

Tetsuya glanced at his little sister, he watched her breathing heavily as if something is blocking her lungs. His eyes widened when he saw Tetsuna's sweating heavily. "Tetsuna , you alright?" Kagami went up close to her, curious of why she's sweating so much when they haven't started the game yet. Midorima gasped and ran toward her. Everybody else are dumfounded. Not knowing what's happening. "Hold her, Kagami! Don't let her hit her head when she fall!" shouted Tetsuya, making Kagami's hands automatically hold the falling Tetsuna. She fainted , right in Kagami's arms. Kagami gasped when he saw a fainted Tetsuna in his arms.

"Tetsuna!"


	7. Chapter 7 A girl in love

**_So... I want to know what do you feel about this story and some ideas to add.. I'll be waiting for reviews. Thanks [wink] ._**

* * *

Tetsuya walk up to his sister, who is in Kagami's arms. Midorima went up to check Tetsuna,calming Kagami down at the same time. Riko and Hyuuga, who is standing there, quickly rushed to them. Tetsuya take Tetsuna and carried her from Kagami's arms. "I'm gonna take her to the room and watch her. You guys can go ahead and start the game," said Tetsuya with his worried face. Midorima stares at Kagami who is still in shock. Riko followed Tetsuya. "You guys better listen to Hyuuga!" commanded Riko, receiving a yes from them.

"Wha-What was that, she fell right in front of my eyes.. I could do nothing," Kagami is trembling. Midorima stares at him . "Man, I never knew you were such a baby. You held her just now, not letting her hit her head, You've done good enough , leave things to Tetsuya," arranging his words, Midorima tried to calm the red hair guy down.

"We've gotten through this moment a lot back then ," Kagami held up his head. "I thought Kuroko said she just have the heart disease when she was in America," Midorima sighed. "It's from the time she's still a child, She's undergo an operation before she entered the last year of middle-school. So she's been fine last year," Midorima explained. "I see… So, will she be fine?" Kagami stares at him with hope.

"I think so, because she's got treatment from America. I don't know , her heart is having failures a lot," Midorima turned away. "Let's start the game," Kagami grinned with worries, hearing Midorima.

"She is fine?" approached Riko. Tetsuya caress her hairs softly. "Yeah , she is. Are you fine being here, Riko-senpai?" Riko nodded, she stares at Tetsuna, sleeping peacefully. Her breathing came back to normal. "Mind telling me what's really going on between you guys , Kuroko-kun?" Tetsuya stares at his coach. For about 2 minutes, he finally spoke up. "I guess it's okay with you, senpai," she sat closer.

"As you have known , we are twins, and for fact, one of the twins won't be strong enough to live up the years. Usually the younger twin, who get out of the mother last , receive the disease," Riko's eyes widened, she never knew about the fact. "In other words, it's Kuroko Tetsuna, my younger sister,"Tho in his calm composure, his heart fluttered. He wanted to cry , it's his fault that Tetsuna is like this. "If… If she have a heart transplantation, will she live long?" Tetsuya looked down to Tetsuna's face. "The success rate is low, however, Tetsuna declared that she won't be receiving any transplantation if it means a person must die in order to save her," he put his hands together.

"There is another way to make her live longer tho," Riko stares at Tetsuya's warm , ocean-like eyes, wondering what he meant with that.

"Kagami Taiga! Time out!" yelled Hyuuga. Kagami stepped away from the court and rested on the bench. He couldn't concentrate on the game. His mind is flying elsewhere… To Tetsuna. Midorima , who is busy binding his fingers, turned to Kagami who covered his face with his towel. He sighed, ' I just told him that she's doing fine' . "Look at that, Shin-chan, Kagami is having a problem," Takao sat beside him. "Rather than that, what's wrong with that childhood friend of yours? She fainted suddenly, it shocked us!" Takao asked with worries in his eyes. "She's going to be fine. She's an energetic fellow," Midorima walked out the court.

Kagami's phone rang, he rushed to them and saw Riko's name on screen. He answered the call, only to hear Riko yelling , "Bakagami, get your ass over here now!"

"Hey! What the hell, you turned off?!" Kagami sighed when he knew that Riko turn off the call right after commanding him to come over. "What's wrong , Kagami?" asked Hyuuga. Seeing him in a rush. "Riko-senpai told me to come over," Kagami ran off along the beach to reach the hotel.

Kagami reached the hotel room . "Putting aside Tetsuna, I never knew running along the beach could be this tiring," Kagami panted heavily, regretting to run when he wanted to come here. "Oh , Kagami-kun? Come on in, I'm going to the court.. Wai- How come you're this sweaty?"Riko examined him. "That's the effect of you running along the beach," Kagami turned to the voice, gasp. Tetsuna grinned , looking at Kagami. Kagami walks to the bed and sat on a stool near it. "Damn , never thought I would be running here," he shrugged. Tetsuna only giggled when she saw him. "Hey Kagami-kun?" Tetsuna stares at him, pleadingly.

"W-what?" he blushed at her.

"Would you mind buying me some canned drinks at the grocery store?" Kagami's eyes widened when he heard that. "That's too far!" Kagami is in shock. How could Tetsuna asked him to there on foot along the beach to the grocery store that is far from them? "I'm thirsty, please do it fast, Kagami-kun," Kagami sighed , lastly nodded. He turned to the door and stopped. Tetsuna quickly stopped celebrating by herself quietly when Kagami's not looking. Kagami turned back to Tetsuna and gave her a peck on her forehead. "Get better, We're on training camp, not treatment camp," Kagami laughs naughtily and left the room, Leaving the blushing Tetsuna alone.

"Damn… That.. Was… Way… Too… Far…," Kagami could barely breath when ran all along the beach. "This vending machine better have the drink that she wanted or I'll beat a knack out of it!" he went up to the vending machine. "There it is," Kagami smiles widely and quickly run back . Only a bit more to reach the hotel, Kagami's phone rang. "Kagami-kun? I heard that you're by grocery shop. If you could, buy us all some canned drink…," Tetsuya's voices are rather calm by the end of the phone. Kagami sighed and ran back to the grocery store to buy them the drinks.

"It was tiring , you dumbass!" yelled Kagami, handing over Tetsuna's drink. Tetsuna stared at him. "Okay, thanks!" she reached out to the drink and put it on her table. "Aren't you going to drink it? Didn't you say that you're thirsty?" Kagami scratched the back of his neck. "I did but not anymore. Furthermore, I'm going to be fine tomorrow, so I'm going to join the game." Tetsuna chuckled. "Do you know how tiring it was for me just to buy a drink can? Man," Kagami sighed and sat on the stool near Tetsuna.

She stared at him, then reach out to the drink that Kagami bought for her. "What are you doing?" Kagamiturned to her. Tetsuna caught Kami's gaze. "What? Drinking, of course," replied Tetsuna. She gulped half of the drink. Kagami wipes off his sweats then noticed an opened drink can in front of him.

"Here, you're tired , right? Have my drink, I'm good," Tetsuna smiles sweetly. Kagami blushes and reach out for the drink. "Damn great when you understood my tireness," he stares at the drink. "Whatever, just drink it," Tetsuna sighed then blushed. She just remembered that if Kagami took a sip of the drink can , it would be an indirect kiss! She turned to Kagami, only to see him drinking the drink.

She stares at his mouth , all over the drink. She just remembered her saliva going through there before. And now, Kagami's mouth is there. She blushed to the point she could explode. "Hm, never know this type of drink is nicely tasted," Kagami turned to Tetsuna , only to see her face reddening from time to time. She looked like she was about to explode.

"Huh? Are you okay?!" Kagami stares at her deeply. Seeing her stares at his mouth , he quickly turned away and blushed. 'W-w-w-what, why was she staring at my mouth? No, it can't be. But I'm sure I saw her stares perfectly' Kagami covered his mouth. 'Wait a moment, What's wrong with my mouth? I think there is nothing wrong.. Wait, .. Mouth? I drank before.. From Tetsuna's can.. Her drink can?!' Now, he's blushing , he understands what she's blushing about, staring at his mouth. 'I can't face her right now' he covered his face then opened it slowly , only to see a mirror reflecting him.

'Hmm, I forgot about this mirror's existence' he stares at the mirror and recognized Tetsuna's face. She is staring at him with a blush , loving eyes and smiles. Almost like…

A girl in love.


	8. Chapter 8 The resullts

"Here your medicines, Suna," Tetsuya sat down to the stool. Tetsuna took the pills and drank it. "Umm, onii-sama?" Tetsuya looked up to her. "What is it?" he asked, seeing Tetsuna's pleading eyes. "Can I go to practice? You know, onii-sama. I came to practice , not to lay down on this bed. I've been missing everyone. Can I? I wanted to see how's everyone's doing," She pleaded. Tetsuya returned her a stare. He thought for a moment.

"Okay, tell me three things," Tetsuya showed his three fingers to Tetsuna. She nodded in agreement. "First , why did you collapse? Are you lacking in sleep?" Tetsuna nodded. "I am awake until its 1 in the morning. Since I can't sleep at all, so I just took a fresh air outside , only to meet Shin-kun,"Tetsuna explained. Tetsuya nodded in trust.

"Second , what do you feel about Kagami-kun , honestly?" Tetsuna looked up to her brother and then looked down to avoid his gaze. She's blushing just to think about her feelings for Kagami. "Lastly…," he stopped for a moment and continued his question.

"What do you think about Yoite?"

She stares at him, eyes widened.

"Been a while since I've been to a basketball court," Tetsuna smiles when she was finally out. Rika waves at her, saying that things are going according to the plans. They chuckles when they remembered about their little plans.

 _Flashback…_

 _The night; An hour before Tetsuna walked out for fresh air and saw Midorima._

 _Riko sighed in confusion, staring at her paper works. Tetsuna walked in and saw her depressing. "What's the matter, Riko-senpai?" she asked. "No, it's just that I'm confused that I can't get things out of my head, about the designs of our new jersey for Winter Cup since we have a girl as a player. Oh come on! Why am I not an artistic one?!" she ruffled her hairs violently. Tetsuna sat down beside her and think for a moment. "I'm not an artistic one but, I've thought of a design before returning to Japan, in case of jersey designs changings since onii-sama's basketball teammates are all boys. I've been planning to return to onii-sama so …wait, a minute. I always brought that notebook around.. Let's see , where's it?" she dig into her bags, searching for her notebook. "There you are!" She handed her the notebook and Riko was turning from pages to page._

 _She then noticed a design of jersey. "Wow, 're really excited on being side by side with Kuroko-kun," Tetsuna giggled. "Been in America for nothing is a waste, I learn designing with one of the famous designer," Riko then sighed amusingly._

" _Oh, and by the way , Riko-senpai. I want you to do things for me," Tetsuna smiles widely. "And just what is it?" Riko scooted near her to listen to her. "Well, it's simple. I noticed a store far from here , If we run on the sand, it is very hard since our muscles are stiff. And , when we walked, it is just too slow and waste of time to go there," explained Tetsuna. Riko nodded. "I know that Kagami's speed is fast. But his jumps are limited. He could make some super jumps where he can reached the hoop with one super jump, I noticed it by scanning his legs," Riko's eyes widened. "Wait, how do you scan?" She is amazed . She thought that the only one who have the abilities to scan people's attributes are Satsuki Momoi and herself. "You see,onii-sama and Yoite-kun has been friends in childhood time. They worked hard together in both study and basketball. When it comes to study , I always became their teacher," Tetsuna smiles proudly. "But when it is basketball, I just sat there and watch their movements. I've watched Yoite-kun doing a lot of things in basketball that I was able to scan people's attributes. So, I guess that's it," Riko claps her hands._

" _Impressive. You learned the abilities with this 'Yoite-kun' helps. So, he is rather powerful and intelligent in basketball. Do you mind telling me who is this boy?" Riko whined when she saw Tetsuna shook her head. "Maybe another time, Riko-senpai. Continuing , it is killing two birds with one stone when , we asked Kagami to run there to buy drinks for all of us when it is a starting for a game. That way, he forcefully drag himself out and ran to the store and ran back to the court just to make it in time for the game," Riko's eyebrow went up . "So, what's the purpose of it?"_

" _By killing two birds with one stone, it is when we told Kagami to buy drinks for us , and his legs' attributes will power-up. Next, with legs' attributes went up, he can also perform at least 10 super jumps if he rest completely after the summer camp. Other than that, his speed will be fastened up," Tetsuna did her calculating, Riko noticed it in Tetsuna's notebook. It is full of numbers and names. She wrote down everybody's attributes from head to toe. Their defensive and offensive points. It is very detailed._

 _Riko returned her the evil grin. "Amazing plans, Tetsuna-chan," Riko read through the notebooks to memorize their players' attributes._

 _End of Flashback…_

As an of course , Tetsuna didn't see Kagami's presence. 'How I have missed him awkwardness towards me and his jokes, his laughs, his annoyed talk' She blushed when she remembered the awkwardness in the room yesterday. From when she noticed herself staring at Kagami's mouth and he turned around. About five minutes later, Tetsuya came in and Kagami was forced to be out. She giggled at how annoyed Kagami was. His smiles are wrinkled and his eyebrows are pointy. He pull off a jerked face when Tetsuya mocked him. _'I have to come in since there is a man who spent about 5 hours in this room . His scents in this room is filling up,' said Tetsuya back then._

Tetsuna sat on a bench , watching her teammates playing. Then Tetsuya came from behind of her. "I'll give you time to think about Yoite , Suna," he fixed his wristband and entered the game by switching with Koganei, ordered by Riko. Tetsuna stares at her brother, remembering about his questions about how does she felt about Yoite.

She sat there and watched every passes that her brother made. It was simple but still surprising to the enemy teams. Luckily, Seirin's players have fully understand and believe who and what Tetsuya will do. However, she recognized, Tetsuya's passes have been speeding up from time to time, allowing only the player who was aimed to take the ball. It's almost impossible for any other player to step in and took the pass. She stares even closer, she recognizes all the moves her brother have been doing. It were the same but even more powerful than before.

"Ne, Riko-senpai," approached Tetsuna. Riko turned to see her beside her. "Do you have all the games play recorded ? All the games this year," Riko's eyebrows went up. " I have all of them but I left it at home, so after the summer camp, I will lend it to you," Tetsuna sighed in relieved. "But, what's for, Tetsuna-chan?" Riko looked at her in confusion. It was all in the past, why would Tetsuna wanted them?

"To gather informations, every detailed information. How the offense and defense have been doing the past months. Calculation of their add-up in muscles for every game," she explained. "Furthermore, what I really wanted to check are Kagami-kun's and onii-sama's," Her eyes are serious. Riko put down her book and stares at her. "To study onii-sama's moves and Kagami-kun's moves, it would be bad if they use the same moves against enemies , more importantly powerful academy like Touou ." Riko nodded, this is a serious matter when it comes to victory and lose.

* * *

;Kagami Taiga

"Damn! Why would coach asked me to go out and shop for everybody's drinks where the shop is that far?!" he yelled walking tiredly along the beach. "I've missed all of the games up until now. Why does she have to ask for me?! Isn't there anyone else? I want to play! What's the point of walking , running and jumping around at this beach?!" he growled. "I wanted to play. I have to make it in time when I reached the court," he is determined. He gathered his strengths over his legs, asking them to go faster. "Let the run begin!" he yelled while running along the beach with two bags full of drinks.

"Come to think of it, there things are freaking heavy! Why do I have to buy for the Shutokus' too?!" he slowed down, feeling his legs in pain. "Damn , I ran to the shop everyday , more surprisingly, I returned just to see all of them bowing down , meaning the game's done," he sighed. He bent down to see his legs.

"Now, that's pitiful," a mysterious young man came up to him. He held out his hands to help Kagami up. Kagami stares at him in confusion. "Oh , don't be confused. I'm just a passer-by and heard you," he smiles at Kagami. "Thanks, what's your name?" Kagami asked.

He shrugged and smiles. "There's no need to know my name. We won't be seeing each other after this, though. We'll just be missing each other," he chuckles. He looked at him, he's friendly, got a handsome face which Kagami is very sure that he is popular around girls. He's got good humor and good muscles.

"Do you play basketball?" he asked. Kagami nodded . "Unfortunately, my coach always told me to run to the shop to buy drinks for them almost every day. More annoying, I've to buy for the Shutoku," he shrugged. The man looked at him , confused. "Shutoku? Are you from Seirin?" he asked. Kagami nodded again. "Well, there must be good things for your coach to ask you run along this beach almost every day," he smiles. "Like what?" Kagami's confused.

"Like, your speed are increasing, your strength in your foot to jump. Almost like , a special training for professionals in basketball," he smiles again. Kagami's eyes widened. "How do you know… Like.. Are you a basketball player?" he chuckles . Kagami stares at him. "I can say yes. And we'll be seeing each other in Winter Cup," he smirked and waved him a good bye. Kagami watched him leaving, confused. 'Who the hell is that boy?'

"I'm back" Kagami's sweats filled the floor. He's very tired from running along the beach. "Oh, you're back. Sadly, the match ended a minute ago," Riko told him without any slight of feeling responsible of him not to be in the match. "What the hell are you calm for?! Why am I the only one to run and buy this drinks?" he growled. "Calm down, Kagami-kun," Tetsuya showed up from nowhere only to make Kagami bent down.

"Kurokoo!" he yelled. Tetsuna came into the court and saw Kagami. "Oh, welcome back, Kagami-kun," she smiles. Kagami turned to her and his anger faded. He shrugged and scratched the back of his head, remembering what happened the last time they met. "Come with me, I'll dine with you, I prepared a special meal just for you," she giggles, taking Kagami in arms. "Whoa, slow down!" Kagami yelled.

Tetsuya smiles at them. "Be grateful, Kagami-kun. She prepares it just for you."

"Oh keep it down , onii-sama. He's missing all the matches so I prepares the special meal to cheer him up," she sulked. "Better not some of the meals from the WcDonalds' ," Kagami laughed. "Oh it will never be it!" she yelled.

* * *

;After dinner

"Whoa, that's a fine dinner ever," Kagami burped . Tetsuna pouts. "It's not fine , it's the best meal I could make," She smiles proudly. "Yeah, yeah whatever you say," Kagami grinned at her , making her to sulk more. She picked up a ball and dribbled them. She dribbled them even faster and showed him her defense when she is dribbling. The ball goes to her back, between her legs , and she even throw the ball upwards and took it back. "Whoa, impressive," Kagami stares at her. "I know right," she chuckles. "Now let's take a look at the result of my plans, having you to run to the shop from the court every day," she grinned.

"What?! That's all your plan? Man , you really are serious of when you said you're going to train me this summer camp. It was sure a hell , you know," he sulked. Then , he catches a ball that suddenly spin towards him. "That's dangerous!" he yelled.

"Let's have a one on one, this time , I'll be both defense and offense," she tied up her hair in pony tail. "Wha-? Of course I would lose," he shrugged then stood beside her. "Well, that's an of course," she giggles. "You're not bringing up my spirits," Kagami sighed. "You're not losing that bad like before, I'm sure," Kagami's eyebrow jointed.

She steals the ball from him, telling him the one on one started. Tetsuya came and saw them. He took a seat on the bench just beside the court. He observed Kagami's strength. He was told by Tetsuna that his training will be a special one. "Come, ran over me," Tetsuna dribbled and ran over the court, reaching the hoop. Kagami ran before her and his eyes widened. 'Wait, my speed..' he stopped and Tetsuna shoot the ball. She walked up to him. "You noticed it , right? Your speed is increasing, much better than before," she chuckles. Kagami grinned. "This is fun, the mysterious boy from before was right!" Her eyebrows jointed. "Hm? A mysterious boy?"

"Yeah, I found a boy on my way here, he looked like a professional basketball player, he knows a lot of things about people's muscles," He grinned. "So, what's his name?" She stares at him. "No, I don't know his name. So, do you mind helping me on my super jumps?" Tetsuya heard their conversation and started to wonder about this mysterious boy. 'Mucles' professional, know a lot of things about basketball.. The only one I recognize that have that abilities is… Yoite' Tetsuya shook his head. 'There's no way Yoite is here' .

"So, Kagami-kun , first of all try to jump and get your handprint on the backboard," Tetsuna commanded him. Tetsuya came closer to see how's Kagami doing. "Just jump, right?" Kagami jumped up and slap the backboard, it's the same level as the hoop. "How's that?" he grinned.

"Normal," Both Kurokos said deadpanned . "Hump, fine," Kagami bent down a bit and gather his strength and power in his legs. Then , he jumped ridiculously high as the Kurokos eyes widened. He slapped the backboard , enough to make the basketball hoop to be unbalanced and fell over. "Oh, shit! I slapped it too hard!"Kagami scratched the back of his head. "Ah, you've done it now, Kagami-kun," Tetsuna giggled. "How are we going to stand it up?" Tetsuya stares at the basketball hoop. He noticed Kagami's handprint at the top end of the backboard . Tetsuya chuckled.

"The best result ever."


	9. Chapter 9 Katagiri Yoite

Tetsuya glanced at Kagami, who is being treated by Tetsuna. Looked like he slammed his butt really hard. Tetsuna chuckled as she treated Kagami while he sulked around, hated being laughed at. Midorima heard the noise and came by, "Damn , now I get what's the noise about," Midorima deadpanned at the downed basketball hoop. "Good thing you're here, Shin-kun! Do you mind giving us a hand to get this thing up?" Tetsuna cheered. Midorima sighed and nodded, there's no way he could reject Tetsuna. Kagami grunted. "What are you grunting about? I'm not taking your girl away," he snickered as he whispered at Kagami. "Shut up, I didn't say that!" Kagami yelled. "Say what?" said both of the Kuroko. "Get your ass over here and help us out. You caused this you redhead idiot," Midorima said seriously.

"I got it, I know, You could just tape your mouth instead of your fingers, green hair freak," Kagami said annoyingly. They counted to three and gather their strength to push the heavy ass thingy up. "How did I get involved with this..?" Midorima sighed. "So, this is the result of your training," Tetsuna stares at the handprint. It's perfect. He jumped as high as the hoop. "Nicely done , dude , But I think it is not enough to defeat Aomine with this," Midorima adjusted his glasses. "Well, we'll make sure The Winter Cup this year is organized to make our senpais happy," Tetsuya smiles. "We've got our senpais' hopes on our shoulder." Kagami grinned widely.

"Of course, I came to make sure that this Winter Cup belongs to Seirin," Tetsuna smirked . Deep inside her heart it's hard for her to run around extremely every day. She hopes that it will be fine until Winter Cup. Or at least, gather her strength for the last match in Winter Cup.

"But Tetsuna, are you-," Midorima stopped , seeing Tetsuya's glance. Tetsuya shook his head , not letting Midorima to continue his question. "I need to talk to Midorima-kun alone. So, take your time, Suna," Tetsuya left the court , dragging Midorima along. Tetsuna nodded curiously and she turned to Kagami. "What should we do now, Kagami-kun?" she asked. Kagami scratched the back of his head, thinking of something. "I don't know, why don't we play one on one? I've been aching for it," Tetsuna grinned, hearing that. "Why not?"

"Why are you dragging me out, Kuroko?" Tetsuya released his hands and Midorima adjusted his glasses. "As so you know, Suna's energy is fading every time she play. And we predicted, it won't last until Winter Cup," Tetsuya sat down to the sand, playing with his fingers on the sand. Midorima nodded. "That's what I wanted to ask her before," Midorima sat down beside him. Tetsuya turned to Midorima when he thought that he is staring at him. Indeed, Midorima stared at him with a serious face.

"So, how's the treatment in America?" Midorima need to make sure that Tetsuna , his childhood friend is now safe.

"Negative, Midorima-kun," Midorima's eyes widened as he is shocked to hear that. Tetsuya stared at him, serious.

Knock,knock!

"Who's there?" Riko walked to the door . She's alone in the hotel room. She wonders where is Tetsuna . More importantly, who's here this night? Interrupting her works on planning to improve her players' speed and strength.

"No one special, it's Hyuuga," Riko immediately opened the door and saw Hyuuga in his sweater. It is rather cold at night by the beach. He raised his hands as he saw Riko. "What brings you here?" Riko step aside, letting Hyuuga in. "Man , it's cold here at night," he sat on the bed. "Why are you sitting on the bed?" Riko asked, blushingly. "Why should I sit on the floor that is very cold? How could you?" Hyuuga deadpanned. Riko sighed. "Okay, so, what brings you here," Riko sat on the chair where she worked on.

"I wanted to dig out secrets about Tetsuna from you. Not to be a busybody , but as the captain, I need to know about Tetsuna , my teammate," he explained. Riko nodded. Then she make a sigh. "Why, what's wrong? Is it something serious?"

"No, it's just that Tetsuna is pregnant, I don't know how to tell her not to run and play the game," she panicked. Hyuuga turned pale and picked. "WHAT?! WHY DON'T YOU TELL ME THIS SOONER?! Anyway, whose child is that?" Hyuuga's panicking. He is very worried about Tetsuna's pregnancy.

Riko looked down and sigh. "It's Kagami's child," Hyuuga's jaw was wide. He can't be more shocked than this. Riko turned to him, deadpanned. "Calm down , it's a joke, Junpei," she laughs at Hyuuga's pale face.

"Do you know how terrified I was?! What happened if she is really pregnant?!" Hyuuga screamed at her. "I wanted to loosened your mind a bit since you're very upset about the lost. Come on , take it easy," she holds her stomach , bursting out in laugh. "Okay, fine. So what really happened?" Hyuuga calmed down , still annoyed at Riko who is still laughing.

"She's got a heart disease, you know, something like she can't breathe normally sometimes, and don't lack a sleep," Riko is serious. "I know at least that about heart disease," Hyuuga pouts, noticing that Riko is playing with him, talking as if he know nothing about the disease.

"Can she play something extreme like basketball? You know that's dangerous for her," Hyuuga jolted. Riko nodded. "Yeah , at least not for the whole 40-minutes. She must rest after 30 minutes, that is exactly 10 minutes before the end. Or so I could scan from her body attributes," she sighed, remembering what she saw at Tetsuna's attributes. Her strength, her speed everything about her is powerful except for one. "I saw how long she could hold up, the maximum is only 40 minutes then she will pass-out. So I calculated , she must stop 10 minutes before she pass-out," she showed him her notebook.

"Well written, Riko," He turned from page to page. "You really observed us closely," he praised. Riko looked at him , blushing. "Well, it's thanks to Tetsuna-chan , helping me on this term," Riko showed him Tetsuna's notebook. Hyuuga then opened the notebook, only to be shock. "How-How many years have she used this notebook?" Hyuuga sweats. "She said, it's been about 10 years, long enough doesn't it?" Hyuuga nodded. Tetsuna's notebook is perfect. Every information are well written , full information. Along with their photos. He flipped to the next page. He saw the Generation of Miracles' group photo. There's Kise Ryouta, Midorima Shintarou, Aomine Daiki, Kuroko Tetsuya and Tetsuna, Murasakibara Atsushi and Seijuuro Akashi. Everyone's smiling. Tetsuna and Tetsuya are both beside Aomine. Akashi stood beside Tetsuna, smiling like he owned the world, making Hyuuga wonders. "Looking at this picture, do you have any idea what is between Seijuuro-kun and Tetsuna-chan?" Hyuuga stares at the picture. "I knew nothing about pictures inside her notebook," Riko pouts. Hyuuga saw a photo slip down between pages and took it. "Hey look at this, Riko," Riko scooted near. "Is this boy, her boyfriend?"

"You've really improved, Kagami-kun," Tetsuna pants heavily. She couldn't pass out here. "Well, glad to hear that from you, coach," Kagami laughs. 'Is it me improving or she weakening?' He scratched the back of his head, letting the question remain unanswered. "Time surely pass by fast. We're going to mountain tomorrow," Tetsuna nodded at Kagami's words. "I couldn't wait to see Riko-senpai's father," Tetsuna giggles. She remembered how their senpais shivered as they heard Riko's father. "I heard he is really … really…," Tetsuna tilted her head. "He's kind, don't worry," she smiles widely. "How do you know ?" His eyebrows jolted. "I visited Riko-senpai's house before the summer camp," she showed her peace sign. "Not to be surprise… you and Riko-senpai are really close. That's good. Didn't you get along with the girls in our class?"Kagami sat down , wetting his hair with his mineral water. "Humm… Well, I will. I'm new at the school, you know? And brother get along with you only in the class as so I can see. Remember? We are siblings. Invincible siblings.. Hehe," Tetsuna chuckles. It's not a surprise to see her not getting along with the girls in their class since they rarely meet her.

"Lucky you. The quiz sensei made before the summer camp. We three failed so hard , But I'm the only one getting punished!" Kagami snorts. Tetsuna giggles when she heard that. "Oh well, my special abilities," She pack up her things. "Let's go back to our room. We'll be going to mountain tomorrow," Tetsuna walks ahead of him. Kagami packs up his things and ready to go when the boy from before showed up with a ball. The boy stares at Tetsuna , leaving the court and sighs in relief. "Whoa, it's you again! Fancy meeting you here!" Kagami got hyped up. The boy grins at him. " Are you that girl's boyfriend?" he asks. Kagami blushes. "Of course no, she's my teammate. It's just that," Kagami couldn't continue his talk. He's denying his feelings for her. "Okay, I love her. It's just that , that's all there's to it," Kagami grins. The boys stares at him in a blunt face. "She is pretty, does she love you back?" There's a hesitation in his eyes. Kagami saw right through it. "Did you know Tetsuna?"

The boy smiles at him while turning back to leave. "Wait! Don't leave! Answer me!" The boy turns to Kagami. "Kagami Taiga, I'm sure we will meet again in the Winter Cup. Fun to meet you. My name is Katagiri Yoite." He smiles and left the court. Kagami fell on his knees when he heard that name. "He is.. Yoite?"

BUMP!

Tetsuya groans in pain when he bumped to someone. "I'm sorry. I'm rushing," Tetsuya recognizes the voice and ran after him. Midorima follows behind Tetsuya when he think that the voice is familiar. "Stop, Yoite!" Yoite immediately stops, just like Tetsuya commanded. "I felt your presence when we first came but ignores it. Since I knew your school must be in another inn since Seirin and Shutoku are in this inn. I sense that youmet Kagami-kun. What did you told him?" Tetsuya stares at his back while Midorima jolted. "Yoite?! Is that you?" Midorima tries to grab his arm but got slap. "Generation of Miracles or whatever it is. Kagami Taiga? He's such a fun man to be my puppet. I could get Suna back from you guys, the cold hearted Genration of Miracles that ignored Suna's feelings. You guys are such a dork. Suna is so unlucky. She is hurted. Therefore, I'm going to save her," Yoite glares at Tetsuya and Midorima. " Yoite, Suna is my little sister, and she is a Kuroko. You should know what does it mean." Tetsuya returned his glare. Yoite turns back and left them. Midorima and Tetsuya stares at his back , disappearing from their sight. "Tetsuya, Yoite is the one we hurt, and yes we hurt Tetsuna too. Why didn't you try to apologize to him when he was Tetsuna's previous boyfriend?" Midorima wonders. "I did a research on him. He is our enemy now when I knew he changed. All that he wanted is Suna , my little sister. However , I will never approve their relationship again since he also hurt Suna's feelings," Tetsuya is serious. Midorima could see it in his look.


	10. Chapter 10 Here We Go, Mountains!

Everybody looked like a zombie , walking along the beach to get to the roadside. They have been awfully quiet too.

"Hey, what's with this tense atmosphere? Kuroko, Kagami, Coach, Captain and Tetsuna are like zombies!" Koganei whispers to Izuki. Izuki shrugs to him and sweat dropped to himself. "Never knew what happened but surely they would be better once we get to the mountain." Izuki slightly smiles at the rest of the team with a sweat on his forehead as he took a glance towards the group of the zombies. 'When you stare at Kagami..' Izuki glances at the ace. He looks so dead, almost like something drained his life span for 10 years.

'To Kuroko Tetsuya ..' Tetsuya doesn't look like he's dead or somewhat. It's just that he looks like he have a reaper behind him, waiting for the moment to kill someone even if that doesn't show on his face. Izuki felt a shudder ran through him when Tetsuya decided to return his glance. 'Thanks for the cold, shivering glance, Kuroko. I could feel iceberg on my feet now' Izuki took a step back as he saw Tetsuya's cold gaze. 'Come to think of it , Riko and Hyuuga look somewhat scared.. Sort of things..? Fear, and guilt looks like fill them up. 'Lastly, Tetsuna..' Izuki turns his head to meet Tetsuna's gaze. "What is it, Izuki-senpai?" He could see Tetsuna's fake smile blossoms on her lips.

"S-sorry." Izuki shuddered. Tetsuna nodded then sighs away, leaving him behind. She looks as if… She is angry and sad at the same time? "Tetsuna, you get enough sleep?" Tetsuya asked, appearing from behind her. "Yeah.. In an irritated mode too, so great." She sends out a glare to both Hyuuga and Riko. Hyuuga and Riko stumbled on their feet and shivered when they sense Tetsuna's death glares. It was all about the notebook she has. Hyuuga and Riko got worked up because of Tetsuna and Yoite's photo that was took from the day they became a couple, in her notebook and ended up reading the entire things . She recall herself that she never said that she would sincerely handed out the notebook to Riko since a piece of secrets are in the book. Luckily , Tetsuna get into the room and saw Hyuuga and Riko reading her notebook intensely, flipping from pages to page.

"I can never imagine Riko-senpai to have a lodge with a basketball court…" Kagami looks amazed by the lodge. It's as if it's all perfect. "Let's get inside. I'm craving for a rest." Tetsuna went inside with Riko, dragging their luggage. "I-I will show you the room!" Riko lead her inside.  
The other boys stood silent in front of the lodge with their luggage. "We're going to be lead by who?" Tetsuya tilted his head to Hyuuga. "Mostly me," a certain old man came up to them , examining them over and over. "You folks better not peek up on Riko-chan and Suna-chan!" He yells again, making the boys to stand stone in silent with fear filling their insides. "I almost pissed my self." Said one of the teammate. "Not here."

They assemble again at the lobby of the lodge , getting their handouts. "I was wondering what it was but.. A schedule from the start of our stay to the end? We barely have any free times!" Koganei complained . He shrugs to himself and sighs. Izuki came up to him and chuckles. "If there are free times, what would you make worth of it?" Izuki smiles at him in an innocent smile that he didn't figure out what he might do.

"Tetsuna-chan is worth looking at.." He snickers as he whispers in Izuki's ears. "Tetsuna what?" Kagami clenched his fist in anger as he heard the jerk spit that words out. And.. There are a bit argument over the boy's side. Tetsuna sighs and look over the paper again. "Free times , huh? I guess I'll take that time to stroll around or rest." She lets go of her pony tail and lets out her long hair. "So, what are we doing now?" Tetsuna sat on the chair with her right leg on her left.

"W-wow." The boys got amazed in silence. "Not a bad thing to have female player around." The boys gulps. 'Damn that style with her hair down, I couldn't get myself over with these fucking blushes!' Kagami turns around and slammed his head against the wall a few times. "And what exactly do you gain by doing that crap, Kagami-kun?" Tetsuna narrowed her eyes at him.

"As on the schedule! I order you guys to fully abide it or I will give a full smacking out of you!" Kagetora yells at them, making them to shiver down to their spine. "Kagetora-san, it's scheduled that the time now is for resting and I would like to get back to my room." Kagetora gave his blessings to Tetsuna and had this perverted look on his face that Kagami started to yell for it. Tetsuya glances over at the moody Tetsuna. She isn't so alive and he knew something is wrong.

'It couldn't be Yoite since he won't have the courage to make his way towards Tetsuna that fast' he shook his head and lets out a sigh. Riko and Hyuuga walks toward Tetsuya with guilt all over their face. "Kuroko Tetsuya-kun!" They said in unison. Tetsuya turns toward them with a widened pair of eyes. "I'm surprised that you manage to find me." He said bluntly. Tetsuya glances at the stair, Tetsuna is long gone. The others had no idea what's happening and Kagetora is in his room probably. "We knew that looking after you is such a pain because you lack of presence." Hyuuga sweat dropped, scratching the back of his head.

"We're sorry! We did something wrong towards Tetsuna-chan and ended up getting her angry . We wanted to apologize to you because we don't have a chance to spit it out to Tetsuna-chan! Please do tell her!" Riko and Hyuuga bows down to him , closing their eyes, scared of Tetsuya's blunt stare.

"I'll do what I can but don't depend on me too much because it's you guys fault to begin with. What did you do to her to the point she got angry ? I'll take my leave now , see you later." Tetsuya lectured his senpai and went upstair. Riko and Hyuuga lets out a sigh of relief. Kagami raises his eyebrows when he heard the confession. "Oh yeah? What did you guys do?" Kagami steps in front of them in wonder. Guess, that's because he really care about Tetsuna. "Uh, nothing.. Why don't you guys rest first and we'll meet up later.. Haha.. Ha.." Riko got tensed up and went upstair with sweats covering her. Hyuuga shrugs and follow Riko upstair to get in his room. Kagami was left there standing with the other members.

"Suna. It's me." Tetsuya knocked on the door with calmness filling him. Tetsuna woke up from her bed ,putting down her book and went up to the door. "Onii-sama.. Come on inside." Tetsuya steps inside and sat on the couch. He glances over at her desk, a notebook is lying on it. Tetsuna sat back on her bed and faces her brother. "What brings you here?"

"I sense that you are not really lively today ." He stopped as he saw Tetsuna's face turning sad. "Hyuuga-senpai and Riko-senpai seems to be at fault to get you in this state. So I wanted to figure out what happened." Tetsuna lowers her head in silence for a moment then raises her head again to see her brother. "I guess I'm too much. I should have controlled my emotions." She hesitated to tell her brother about the case. "They read my secrets in my notebook without my permissions. I did told Riko-senpai that my notebook has the information about our team but that doesn't mean she get an access to read and see what's inside." She almost raises her voice towards Tetsuya but he didn't mind it though. Tetsuya walks over to the desk and examine the blue in color notebook. "I believed that wasn't the case." Tetsuya turns to her little sister that still hesitated . She sighs slowly and turns to Tetsuya.

"That's all.." She didn't want Tetsuya to get mad over Yoite. Since Yoite is a taboo for him . "You can't fool me , Suna. I'm your brother. To add it, I'm your twin." He roughs up his voice to threaten Tetsuna a bit. She shook herself a bit and trembles. Tetsuya's voice is enough to make Tetsuna spit out everything. "Looks like I have no choice but to tell you, onii-sama." Tetsuna sighs and nodded to herself. "They brought up the events from the past. They brought up Yoite. They brought up my pain from the past!" She brought her head and legs together and cuddle herself.

Tetsuya sighs and came onto her bed and wrap himself around her. "You should give it a thought about Yoite and also Kagami-kun." Tetsuya pats her head gently. Tetsuna came out from her shell and looks upon her brother. "And you should forgive Riko-senpai and Hyuuga-senpai. They're restless and so bothered by it. Come on, let's go." Tetsuya grabs her hands and pull her to stand up.

"Where are we going?" Tetsuna follows her brother outside.

"Relying on Kagami-kun would burden him too much. We have to do our special training too. Why don't we create a new passes and shoots?" Tetsuya smirks at his little sister. Tetsuna smiles after a second realizing her brother's brilliant idea.


	11. Chapter 11 The Twins Invention

"Everyone is here ,right?!" Kagetora yelled. Everyone shudders as Riko stood smirking beside her father . "Listen well, my father will be training you guys." Riko received a shock from the players.

[As for the training , I'll leave the imagination to you guys from the episode where they had gone training in the mountain]

"Thank you for your hard work!" They yells together then sighs in relief. They started to leave the court and head back to their room. "You're not going back?" Kagami asks the sublings. The siblings turn to Kagami with a ball in Tetsuna's hands. "You can go ahead. We have something to discuss about." Tetsuya smiles at Kagami. "Alright then. Good night." Kagami raises his eyebrows and left. Tetsuna turns to her brother in a smile. "Shall we start practicing our new skills?"

\- Next day

"Riko-senpai." "Tetsuna-chan…" Riko shudders when she saw Tetsuna together with her brother. "Fear not. I forgave both of you.. I'm sorry, I was too emotional." Tetsuna slightly bow. Riko got startle at the siblings. Maybe Tetsuya is the best person to talk to when anyone have a problem with Tetsuna. "N-no. Please don't be sorry. I'm sorry with Hyuuga too." Riko touches her shoulder as Tetsuna raises her head.

"For an actual objective, we came to hear your approval of our excuse to be excluded from the practice that Kagetora-san is providing." Tetsuya step forward. Tetsuna nodded her head, agreeing with her brother. "E-eh.. For what mean is it to excuse yourself from the practice?" "For the invisible siblings reborn." The siblings smiles as they said it in unison.

"Where is that blue bastard and Tetsuna-chan?! Don't tell me that boy took advantages to hit on her?" Kagetora searched around for the two blue heads. Riko coughs up and got embarrassed of her father's jumping into conclusions attitude.  
"Uh, they're not here since I can't see Tetsuna here." Kagami searched around but couldn't see Tetsuna anywhere. He accidentally released a sigh when he knew that he couldn't see Tetsuna for the day.

"Kuroko-kun and Tetsuna-chan made an excuse to be excluded from their practice. I gave them the approval so you guys will be practicing without them." Riko said. The guys groan as they heard the news. "Man, drained my energy when Tetsuna-chan is not there ,practicing with us."

"You never said that when I'm gone." Claims Riko in the background with her murderous aura. The guys yelp and kept their mouth shut.

"That blue head went and took Tetsuna-chan for his own?! How unfair!" Kagetora claims. Riko glares at her father . "They're siblings. Tetsuna-chan and Kuroko-kun is." Riko sighs. "That's fine! Let's start our practice for the day!" Riko received a yes from the player.

"You really have changed, onii-sama." Tetsuna scanned her brother's strength. "That's good." Tetsuya wore his shirt back. They're near the waterfall. It's best for them to practice and invent new style for the game. "We always invent new style at this place and it is unknown to everyone . I had a new style in mind so you have one or no?" Tetsuya turns to his sister. Tetsuna turns to her brother and blossoms a smile.

"Of course I do. A new style for me , and both of us. That only we can perform it."

"Perfect."

As the others are in break time, the siblings continue to engross in their practice. Hyuuga sat with Izuki, spending their break time together. "Look, what's Kagami doing, jumping around like that?" Izuki pointed at Kagami who is jumping around the hoop with a ball, spinning the ball around… To get it inside..?

"What are you doing, Kagami?" Hyuuga and Izuki approached the sweating red head. He immediately stops jumping as he heard his name being called. "Uh.. How should I say this.. I am trying to make a new move for the next game..? Something like that." He shrugs. Izuki bursted out in laughter, seeing Kagami is shrugging to himself. "People called it skills, Kagami. Skills invention." Hyuuga sighs as he adjusted his glasses. "Oh ,that's right.. I mean,you see. That dark skin bastard overpowered us before. I am a complete no match for him. So I thought I should do something, not to rely on Tetsuna ." he smirks, continuing his dribbling.  
"Tetsuna created a new skill for me. The jumping skills. So I should make a good use to it." Izuki and Hyuuga nodded . "She is very smart in inventions, could it be she did that before? Have she told you anything about her past? We saw the current siblings but we never knew about their past. Except for the separation of GoM, then it is completely nothing." Hyuuga told the two guys what is in his mind.  
"Now that you mention it. Kuroko and Tetsuna are mysterious . It's as if they are hiding something important from all of us." Izuki added. "Well, I know something though." Kagami's sentences made the two guys turn their head to him.

"Hmph...it's still early but we both made a great impression." Commented Tetsuna. "We must sharpen it so that no one could surpass us." Tetsuya sat down as he calm himself down after all the training they did. "The skill that you invented alone is the most supportive skill in team play so no one could surpass you if the time's come when you mastered the skill, onii-sama." Tetsuna put down the lunch boxes in front of them and opens it.

"However, are you sure it's the best idea to do this right now? We are skipping our training camp, you know." Tetsuya raised his eyebrows at Tetsuna's question. "I am certain. This is where we could be alone by ourselves, the best place to meditate ourselves. We could invent new skills, the mountain is not a flat place, but it is the best place to mantain our ball's pace, movement…" "And our agility in controlling the ball " Tetsuna smirks at her brother, truly get his intentions. Tetsuya chuckles then took another food. "There's no time to waste since it will be a few days for us to stay in this mountain." Tetsuna nodded . "Of course, onii-sama."

"Katagiri Yoite?" Hyuuga and Izuki answers in unison. Kagami nodded. "Tetsuna once told me about him ,though she never tell the details about him. I met him when we were at the beach. On the last day." Kagami dribble his ball while standing in front of his senpais. "He knows about basketball, an of course.. Then he know about muscle? I think I've heard about this guy before.." Izuki is thinking with all his might.

"Riko might know since she collects all sort of information." Hyuuga gave his thought and the three of them nodded.

"Katagiri Yoite ? Where have I heard about him.. Let's see my note." Riko flips pages in her notebook, with the three of them hoping there would be some nice information.

"There he is. Katagiri Yoite… Freshmen at Gekkoukan Academy… Ace of the basketball team there. That's it. What's wrong with him?" Riko turns to the three guys in front of him. "That's right.. The Gekkoukan basketball's pride. He is the rumor mysterious ace of the school that attracted the girls too. Wait, Kagami." Hyuuga hold Kagami . Kagami watches him in curiousity. "What?"  
"You said Tetsuna-chan told you about him before.. Therefore, he might be as strong as the GoM ?" Izuki gasps at Hyuuga's conclusions. "You know his face?" Kagami nodded at Hyuuga's question.

"Riko, take out that picture." Hyuuga ordered Riko .

"Huh? Okay.." She took out the picture from her notebook. It's the picture with Tetsuna, Tetsuya , Midorima Shintarou and an unknown boy, standing in the middle of the twins. It seems the photo is from their middle school one since the twins and Midorima are wearing the Teikou Junior High uniform.

"That boy is the only one from different school..- That's not what I wanted to say!" Izuki scratched his head. "Where did you get this photo? I wouldn't make a conclusion where Tetsuna-chan gave it to anyone else." Izuki sighs.

"The photo fell from Tetsuna's precious notebook. I simply took it and intended to give it back to Tetsuna-chan but ended up fighting with her and forgot to hand her back this photo when we are fine." Explained Riko.

"Yeah, that's him.. Katagiri Yoite.. The one I met." Kagami took the photo and flips to the other side. Kagami's gasps and stares made they scoot closer to Kagami.

'Tetsu-nii, Yoite-kun. Tetsu-nii, my precious twin brother and Yoite-kun, my precious boyfriend. -Dear Tetsuna'


	12. Chapter 12 Who Exactly is Katagiri Yoite

Surroundings became empty, everything is a blur. Kagami felt empty when he read it. "No way! Tetsuna-chan actually had a boyfriend?" Riko said aloud. "What do you mean, 'had' ?" Izuki turns to Riko. "As you can see, Tetsuna-chan is popular among boys , though she is not as invincible as her brother . I asked one of her fan if Tetsuna-chan currently have a boyfriend. To let you know she have a fan club at school. Surprise?" Riko sighs as Izuki and Hyuuga stares at her with narrowed eyes and open wide jaw.

"That's one thing. We knew that she is popular but , her having a fan club? Ridiculous! Those guys just may be a freak or perverts!" The two claims.  
"Speak for yourselves! You guys longed for Tetsuna-chan too, right? She is just too pretty and cute for you guys to restrain from her natural charm. Hmph!" Riko snorts. "Excuse us? We admit that we almost fall for her charm but don't label us as a pervert or freak!" Hyuuga defies Riko. Izuki sighs softly beside the quiet Kagami. So the two continues on their quarreling.  
"It's Yoite, all right. He is the key to all of Tetsuna's past. They broke up.. Huh? He helped me before at the beach and never thought that he is having a grudge against me.. And he always watch Tetsuna closely on some sorts of reason.. Yeah right.. I got the first puzzle now.." Kagami mumbles to himself. Izuki stares at him in curious.

* * *

"Just a bit more and we can specialize it. Took a whole day to study the skills but worth it. Just another day to fully specialize it with someone else and perfect." Tetsuna cheers beside her brother. "Yeah, that's right.. We have to do the perfection and train our teammates into it so they know our pattern." Tetsuya eats his bento. "What if someone else from another school saw our pattern ? They would know how to overcome the skills." Tetsuna shrugs. Staring at her smirking brother. "You can have no worries because our skills can never be copy or overcome with any other things. Because invisible can do it all." Said the smirking Tetsuya, making his little sister join his smirk.

"I get it now… Perfection of the skills matter. So long as your skills. You should make the complete perfect on it soon."

"No worries. But of course , the score are completely in your hands, or any other else . " Tetsuya sighs , knowing his weakness. Tetsuna walks closer and sat beside her brother. "Practice makes perfect, study to acknowledge something.." Tetsuna stops as Tetsuya turns to her. "You said all of this, onii-sama. I'm sure, there would be some kind of way to get you out of that weakness of yours, onii-sama. I promise, when you are able to break through, I will always be there, supporting you." Tetsuna holds his hands in trust. Tetsuya smiles at her. "You are my precious treasure in the whole world." He hugs her .

* * *

\- the beach. Gekkoukan reserved court.  
"Yoite! You always wandered around. Where the hell have you been?" One of the boys, known as Ryou , approached their ace. "I missed someone but she left the beach for the mountain." Yoite sighs as he took a seat on the bench. "Yeah right. Wait, you have a girlfriend? We never know that! Come on.. Show us her photo.." Ryou tugged Yoite again and again.

"Don't fall for her, dude. She's mine." Yoite chuckles as he show his photo of him and Tetsuna of back when middle school. "Crap, dude. I'm falling for her charm." Ryou smiles widely when he saw the blue haired girl. "Man! Told ya! Though we broke up.." Yoite touched Tetsuna's face on the photo. "Broke up..? Why so?" Ryou stares at his friend. "I doubt her. I misunderstood her. I blame her for everything that happened last year. I accused her . I was the one who wanted to break things up between us. 2 weeks after, I acknowledge that the one behind all the things that happened were because of those GoM." Yoite smiles sadly at the Tetsuna in the photo. "Man! What a waste! She's a big deal! Oh- that's not what I wanted to say..." Ryou quickly stop his babbling when he saw Yoite's glare.

"Therefore, I'm going to take her back with me. Although she is bound with someone else." Ryou walks closer to him. "She doesn't deserve to be among of those scums. Importantly the red hair freak who claims himself as the king . Seijuuro Akashi. I came back fully prepared, full with skills too." Ryou sense Yoite's bewildering spirit.

* * *

"We're back." Tetsuya said softly beside Kagami. The sudden appearance of the Kurokos in the dining hall made them almost shocked to death, still haven't gotten used to Tetsuya's sudden appearance. Kagami gulped down his food hardly and almost choked on it. "Why the hell would you startle me like that?! I almost choked to death right here!" Kagami slammed the table, turning to the calm and collective Tetsuya. "You guys didn't hear us , so we came in anyway." Tetsuya made an excuse, sitting down on the chair beside Kagami. "Oh, Kuroko. Welcome ba- Kuroko?! When the hell did you arrive?!" Hyuuga startles. "Almost a minute ago , I presume." Tetsuya started eating his preserved me. "Where's Tetsuna, by the way?" Kagami gulped down a glass of water. "Ah,,.. Tetsuna.." Tetsuya averted his eyes beside Kagami. Kagami followed his line of sight and saw Tetsuna sitting quietly beside him… While eating?

"Gah!" Kagami step back and holds his chest. "Why are you so shocked? Ah, besides.. I'm back." Tetsuna smiles at him .

"Yeah, right! Don't freaking surprise me all the time! You siblings might get me a heart attack.. Damn.." Kagami sighs.

"But you must get used to it sooner or later." Tetsuna narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't expect me to get used to it ." Kagami shrinks to the background.

"Ah, Tetsuna-chan and Kuroko-kun are back." Hyuuga turns to the place where Izuki pointed. "Perfect time to ask her directly?" Izuki asks Hyuuga. "Hell no. You wanted to be blown off to death by her?" Hyuuga sighs.

"Kuroko-kun is the best person to ask about. Not as scary as Tetsuna-chan is." Hyuuga suggested. "Yeah, that's right. Should be able to do so." Izuki nodded.


	13. Chapter 13 The Pain From the Past

"Welcome back , Yoite-sama." The butlers and maids bow to him. Yoite sighs , handing his jacket to one of the butler. "Has there any news lately?" He asked to his personal butler. "There are, Yoite-sama. Based on the spies , there are 3 of them who have been aware of your existence. Hyuuga Junpei, the team's captain. Shun Izuki, the eagle eyed and-"

"Kagami Taiga." Yoite slips in. He snickers when the butler nodded his head. "I intended to make him notice that she's unavailable."

"Kuroko family is engaged with you, Yoite-sama. I expect you and Tetsuna-sama will get engage soon. Should we really worry about Kagami Taiga?" The butler suggests.

"He love Tetsuna. That's why, keep a close watch on him ." Yoite step onto the stairs. "There are tons of guys out there that loves Tetsuna-sama. Why does that make Kagami Taiga so special?" The butler asks again.

"That's because Tetsuna took an interest in him." Yoite left as the butler bow to him.

* * *

"Time out! Bow!"

Tetsuya puts his towel on his head then sit on a bench together with Tetsuna. They chatted for a bit when Izuki called for him. "Will you be okay alone, Tetsuna?" Tetsuya turns back to Izuki when Tetsuna nodded her head .  
"Can I join you?" Kagami took the seat beside Tetsuna. "Why not? Come join the lonely me!" She giggles, leaving Tetsuya in a comfortable place to leave her.

"Kuroko-kun. I wanted to have a talk with you, along with Izuki too." Hyuuga approaches the two of them. Trtsuya stares at them in a blank expression. "Fine then."

* * *

-  
"This tree is huge!" Tetsuna is amazed with the huge tree , not too far from their inn. "Yeah, right! Want to climb on top of it?" Kagami snickers when hr grabs hold of the tree's trunk. "Hold it! I'm not a climber! On top of it,I'm a girl. Duh!" Tetsuna crossed her arms on the ground while watching Kagami take his seat on the first thick branch.

"Girls could do such things too! Want to join me?" Kagami hold out his hands for her . "You better hold tight on me!" She stomps her feet.

"Got it, lady Tetsuna!" Kagami quickly grabs Tetsuna's hands when she jumps up and hold on to her tightly. "Phew, that was close," Kagami sighs in relief when Tetsuna successfully got beside him. "Ill definitely kill you if I fell." She threatens him while grunting over Kagami's chuckles.  
Want to go to the next floor?" Kagami smiles widely at her.

"Screw that! I'm scared of height!" She snorts .

"Thought so."

"What do you mean?!"

"You're a shorty, no wonder scared of the height."

"Don't say that! You idiot!" Tetsuna punches on his chest. "Gagh! Ugh… Never thought your punches made someone severely wounded .." Kagami holds his chest. "Serves you right." She made a jerk face .

* * *

"Where do you acknowledge about this person, senpai?" Tetsuya stares at his bothered senpais. 'Man, Kuroko could be so scary too.. Although he has never shown his scary personality before…' The 2 senpais thought to themselves.

"Nevermind that. Katagiri Yoite.. How much do you know about him?" Tetsuna put his hands together and stand against the wall. Izuki averted his eyes to Hyuuga , giving him the signal to speak through.

"Katagiri Yoite, first year of Gekkoukan High, ace of the basketball team. Went to different middle school than you guys and he is Tetsuna-chan's previous boyfriend.. That's all.." Hyuuga explains to Tetsuya. 'Oh well, he never talk a lot. This must be an important matter. Wait, he started to talk a lot as to when Tetsuna-chan came' Izuki thought to himself.

"Yeah, all the information that you had are correct. Should I spill you everything about him? In exchange for your locked lips." Tetsuya glares at them. Hyuuga and Izuki shudders as they received the glares. "We never intended to spill it out for anyone else . Trust us." Hyuuga act matured all of a sudden , making Tetsuya to slowly nod his head.

"It's a deal then."

* * *

"The scenery is pretty cool huh?" Tetsuna stretches her body as she turns towards the wide plain. Kagami smiles and sighs at the same time. "Think that the scenery could beat you in every aspect of you, mostly your physical." Kagami laughs off.  
"That's cruel! Of course the scenery is the natural charm of wild life." She snorts.

They went silence for a moment as the chirping birds covered the background.

"Say, I really wanted to know something.." Kagami scratches the back of his head nervously. Tetsuna turns to Kagami. "I fear not. Have you met Yoite-kun?" She made the attack first. Kagami stares at her in the eyes. There's no backing down. "I did. At the beach," Tetsuna's eyes widened when she heard that came out from Kagami's lips.

"I guess it's time to reveal everything, Kagami-kun." Tetsuna closed her eyes for seconds before opening her eyes again.

"Shall we open my pain from the past?"


	14. Chapter 14 The Past I

**Starting from this chapter concludes the story of Tetsuna and Tetsuya's pasts that they managed to reopen their pain from the past. This chapter is The Past I and it will continue until the chapter's name is different from ' The Past ; Last ' . Please, do enjoy ad don't forget to review if there is some sort of wrong grammars or such things.**

* * *

The childhood time of the friends..

"Go! Tetsuya!" The child version of Yoite shouted to the child version of Tetsuya . Tetsuya throw the ball with full of hope. The balls circled on the hoop then fell off. Tetsuya drops down in disappointment. "Now,now.. There is always next time.." Yoite helps Tetsuya get on his knees. "Tetsu, the moment you throw the ball, it's a bit off and your fingers slipped a bit." The child version of Midorima approaches Tetsuya.

"Geez, why am I the only one left out? Have a break, will you? I'm dying of bore here," the child version of Tetsuna crossed her arms to them . "Can't be helped, Suna. You are still sick." Midorima and the others walked to her. "Yeah, right! I'm all well . I got discharged the other day, remember? All this while, watching you guys play.. I gain nothing." Tetsuna sulks around.

"Now, now, Suna. I suppose you'll love basketball someday. Would you like to study something from me?" Yoite take a seat beside Tetsuna. "Well, yeah. Other than doing nothing. What is it?" Tetsuna scoots closer.

"It's been a long time since you started watching us play. So you must have known something like. 'Oh, he got faster today. He gained another speed ' some sort of things right?" Tetsuna's jaw is wide opened , hearing Yoite's explanation. "I do, yeah." She answers anyway.

"That's called attributes." Yoite took out his notebook and started to teach Tetsuna about something called attributes. While Midorima and Tetsuya stares at them for far away.

" I had a feeling that Yoite hold a special feelings for Tetsuna." Midorima told Tetsuya who remained as a stone beside him. "Our families are engaged anyway. The Katagiri have Yoite and Fuuka. Of course, Yoite is going to get engage with Tetsuna . Fuuka is with me." Tetsuya said calmly.  
"Fuuka, huh? She really likes you . What will you do with her." Tetsuya turns to Midorima.

"I don't know." Tetsuya closes his eyes for a moment the open it again, taking his seat beside Yoite. Midorima follows his lead then took a seat beside Tetsuna.

* * *

-over the next week

"Tetsu-nii attributes has gone up even though his shooting haven't gone in. As for Yoite-kun, he increased in a maintained value.." She quickly wrote about it in her book. "Shin-kun..? He develops to a very amazing level.." She watches Midorima closely.

"Shin-kun! Do you mind , for a moment?" She shouts to Midorima.

"Eh?" Midorima made an instant reply. "Just go, she might caught something interesting for you." Yoite pushes his back. "Fine, duh."

After about a minute, Midorima returned to Yoite and Tetsuya, grabbing the ball and step to the center of the court. "Huh..?" Yoite and Tetsuya were curious of Midorima's action, but watches him anyway.

As the ball was thrown after Midorima's made his perfect jump, the ball flee ridiculously high. After about 10 seconds in the air, the ball finally made it way into the hoop, and went in, perfectly.

Midorima was shock of himself, turning his head to the smirking Tetsuna. " That's amazing, Shin!" Yoite and Tetsuya hugs him tightly. "You gained another level! Moreover , Suna discovered it for you." Tetsuya smiles at Midorima.

"Welcome , long ranged shooter." Tetsuya giggles at Midorima's shocked face.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

"What is it, Suna?" Midorima takes the seat beside her. Tetsuna shows him her book, the attributes of himself.

"As you know, I'm dumb in this kind of matter called attributes." Midorima sighs to himself. "I figured it." Tetsuna chuckles.

"You gained another amazing level of basketball player, Shin-kun. The tips of your fingers, firm stance and perfect curls. That made every of your shooting went in. Do you know why?" Midorima's jaw was wide opened when he heard the explanation.

"As long you can see the range of the hoop and where you are standing, you can calculate how far and how strong does the throwing need. That's why your shoots were always in." Tetsuna circled his attributes on her book. Midorima watches her carefully.

"Strong asset of a basketball team, long ranged shooter. Why don't you do the first step into the title of the long ranged shooter? Now, take the ball and stand in the center of the court, do what you always do in shooting." Tetsuna pushes his back. Midorima stares at her . 'She also developed an amazing level as basketball coach.'

 ** _End of Flashback_**

* * *

Next day

"Yosh! I mastered my new skill." Yoite cheers . Tetsuya smiles happily for him. "Oh yeah, Tetsu. Fuuka is coming by today" Yoite turns to Tetsuya. He nods to Yoite. Midorima nods along.

After about a minute after, a black car arrived and Fuuka came out of it. Fuuka is younger than everyone else . She can be a little bit selfish and childish. Fuuka ran straight to Tetsuya and hugs him. "Fuuka's fiancé, Good morning." Tetsuya sighs, returning her hug forcefully. "She forgot about her own brother, huh? Well, she talks about you a lot." Yoite pats his little sister's head.  
"Fuuka, go sit with Tetsuna-neechan over there. We're gonna play so it's dangerous for you to be here." Yoite brings his little sister to Tetsuna. Fuuka nodded and stares at Tetsuna's face. "Why is her hands got bandaged?" Fuuka inspect her hands, wrapped up hands.

"I got into a little accident and ended up spraining my hands." Tetsuna smiles sweetly at her. "You ready, guys?!" Yoite shouted to his friends along with Midorima and Tetsuya. They started to play the basketball as soon as Tetsuna blow her whistle.

"What is this book?" Fuuka takes Tetsuna's book and started to flip it from pages to page. "Ah, no. Don't take it just like that. There are tons of secret of mine in there." Tetsuna intended to take it back but she slaps her hands off.

"Who do you think you are? I am Katagiri Fuuka. My wish is your commands. If I wanted to take this book, it's up to me." She looks so snob . Tetsuna had no other choice but to forcefully take it back. "Give it back, I said! That's my precious book! You should take it just like that!" Both of the girls started to quarrel and fight over the book.

"Fuuka's wish is your commands!" She shouted again and push Tetsuna off the chair.

The boys quickly turn around when they heard a loud noise coming from them. Tetsuya's eyes widened when he saw Tetsuna is laying down, unconscious on the floor. "That's her punishment for not obeying Fuuka's wishes!" Fuuka read the book but it stirs he inside up.

"What's with this book? It's full of numbers and trash!" She throws the book away, tearing it up. "Suna! Tetsuna!" Tetsuya hurried to his little sister. It's rather dangerous for a sick girl like her to have a sudden unconcious.  
"Fuuka's fiancé, ease don't mind the girl, Yoite-nii can take care of her. Let's go have a walk , shall we?" Fuuka tugged Tetsuya's arm, coincidentally burning his fuel.

"Let go of me , you fucker!" Tetsuya slaps her hands away , making her to fell down and hit her butt hardly. "Yoite! Take your sis back home and never show her face in front of us ever again!" Tetsuya is now furious. Yoite shudders as it is the first Tetsuya gone berserk.

Midorima stoned right there. Watching all of it. Has the Katagiri and Kuroko cut off their ties?

An hour pass, Yoite brought his sister back home while Tetsuya brought her twin back to hospital. It is a rather complicated situation.

* * *

Kuroko households

"I said a rather harsh things to Yoite and Fuuka. I sincerely apologize." Seems like the Katagiri households came by to apologize to Trtsuna and Tetsuya. "Please don't, Tetsuya-kun. Our Fuuka did something harsher. How's Tetsuna-chan?" Madam Katagiri apologize to Tetsuya.

"She's inside her room, getting her treatment . Our family's private doctor is inside so I fear that no one couldn't enter at the moment. I got the news she got a sudden out of breath a moment ago and is in critical condition." Tetsuya sighs.

"Tetsu. I'm really sorry on behalf of my idiot little sister. Never knew she would do such selfish thing" Yoite bows with Fuuka.

"I'm sure you should apologize to Tetsuna and not me." He glares at Fuuka. "Is Madam and Master not here?" Madam Katagiri looks around, as well as Master Katagiri. "They're currently in China to sort something out." Tetsuya is so mature despite of his age and looks.

* * *

\- the next day

"Young master Tetsuya. You master Yoite has arrived." One of the maid came knocking into his room.  
"Go on, Tetsu-nii. I'm fine now. You shouldn't give him a cold shoulder just because of Fuuka ." Tetsuna smiles weakly at her brother. They are always together every time and every where. However, Tetsuya hesitated at first but Tetsuna gave him a push at the back.

"Tetsu-nii is the most cool guy in the whole world. Such little thing won't broke our ties up, right?" Tetsuna smiles. Tetsuya finally nodded and left the room after giving her a smile.

"Tetsu! I never thought you would see my face ever again." Yoite sighs in relief. Tetsuya shook his head. "Thanks to Tetsuna, I'm ready to accept you back." Tetsuya is finally back to his usual mood. "I should thank her later." Yoite lets out a nervous sigh. "Whatever, come inside." Tetsuya opens his little sister's door.

"Yo, Suna! How're you doing?" Yoite cheerfully greet her. Tetsuna smiles at him. "Yoite-kun! How have I missed you so much." They lets out a big hug for each other.

Tetsuya watches the two missing each other so much and kinda figured out something is going on. "So, here we go! I prepared a new notebook, made just for you! " Yoite hands her a pretty blue notebook. "How pretty! Thank you, Yoite-kun." She opens the notebook , the insides are as if they're sparkling.

"Ah, is this called, love?" Tetsuya asks both of them .  
Both Tetsuna and Yoite turned to Tetsuya. Blushes on their red cheeks. That's the start of a sprouting love between the two of them.


	15. Chapter 15 The Past II

The start of their middle school

"Amazing! Dude! Look at that freshmen chick!" They pointed at two blue haired. Kuroko Tetsuna, with an untied long blue hair , in a Teikou uniform, walking along side with 2 other boys, Kuroko Tetsuya and Midorima Shintarou. The only difference is Midorima now wears a gplasses and bandages his fingers. As for Tetsuya, he is nothing special, except for his coolness has increased a lot from time to time .

"And, Shin-kun, what did you brought today?" Tetsuna walks closer to Midorima. He opens his school bag and shows her a teddy bear.

"Teddy bear? It's so cute!" Tetsuna touches the teddy bear. "You are weird, Midorima-kun." Tetsuya approaches him. "You said that almost every day," Midorima said in a poker face.

"Suna. Look's like you got some fans." Midorima averted his eyes to a huge crowd of boys . Tetsuna turns to them and they made a cheer. "I have no time for them." Tetsuna shrugs.

"Her time is all for Yoite. That's why she had not time dealing with those boys." Tetsuya added while reading his book. A blush came upon her cheeks. "That's right. You guys have been a couple since childhood. I wonder how Yoite looks like in his Meizu uniform." Midorima put his teddy bear back in his bag. "This is how he looks like." Tetsuna shows them Yoite's picture. "He's like a prince. With that hair of him, made him look completely like an ideal man. You are not worried?" Midorima turns to Tetsuna.

"Of what?"

"Rivals, of course."

"I'll butcher his head if he cheats on me."

'Damn straight. Just like I thought' both Tetsuya and Midorima thought of. -after school "Tetsu-nii. Shin-kun! Look over here!" Tetsuna slid between the two guys and shows them her phone. It's a photo of Yoite in a basketball court with a message of 'I got accepted'.

"Let's apply as well." Tetsuna smiles widely. "That way , me and Tetsuya are going to go against him. Interesting." Midorima adjusted his glasses.  
"What do you mean? I'm applying as a manager . " Tetsuna turns to the two stunned boys.

"No way, you're going to distract the boys there." Midorima suggested. "That's right. They're going to flirt with you and pay no attention to the practice. You are a distraction." Tetsuya added. They both are refusing Tetsuna's application.

"Fine then! I'll quit as a manager if I'm a distraction."

* * *

"The two new players will be Seijuuro Akashi and Murasakibara Atsushi from class Shintarou and Kuroko Tetsuya from class 1-2 . Aomine Daiki from class 1-3. With these huge numbers of new players, we are accepting two new managers. The girl in blue is Kuroko Tetsuna from class 1-2 and the girl in pink is Satsuki Momoi from class 1-3." The coach introduced them all.

"Then, get to practice now!" The coach ordered. The players quickly move to their practice side and get themselves focus . It is exactly different from how Midorima and Tetsuya imagined.

* * *

-  
"Murasakibara Atsushi, Midorima Shintarou, Kuroko Tetsuya and Aomine Daiki will be put in the same group." The coach finally said something after over a year of being in basketball team.

"Why is Akashi Seijuuro-kun excluded? Aren't they got in at the same time?" Tetsuna asks Momoi. Momoi shrugs. "Perfect question, Tetsuna-san. It's because I'm the captain starting this year." Akashi approaches the 2 managers.

"I see.." Tetsuna answers. It's rather surprising for Akashi to approach the managers.

"Actually I came here to invite Momoi-san to be the main team of Teikou basketball manager." Akashi really made Momoi surprised. "Good for you, Momoi-san." Tetsuna holds her hands. "You're not excluded, Tetsuna-san." Tetsuna and Momoi quickly turned to Akashi with a smile on their face.

"We're both together! That's great!" Momoi cheers .

"However , not as a manager." Akashi smirks. "Eh..?" Tetsuna's eyes widened.  
Akashi handed her a wristband of Teikou basketball. "But as a player." Akashi smirks much more. Loving the looks on Tetsuna's faces. "Player..?"


	16. Chapter 16 The Past III

It's the last year of middle school

"Kyaah! Ryouta-kun! So cool!" Kise Ryouta, golden hair dude, who have a perfect features for a model. Well, he's a model after all. Kise moves closer to the huge crowd of girls. "Hello, girls!" Then he noticed a blue haired girl, the only girl who is not looking to his way.

"He's perfect at everything! What do you think, Tetsu-chan?" One of Tetsuna's friend shook her body. "Nothing special." She answers coldly. 'She doesn't even bother to turn her way to me' thought Kise.

"Well then, I have to go. See you later." Tetsuna turns away and left the place. Her sparkling ocean-like hair always catches the boys glances. As if she's a mermaid that transformed into a human.

"Who's that?" Kise asked one of his fans.  
"T-that? Ah, Tetsu-chan? I guess you don't know since you're new here, Ryouta-kun." Kise still watches the way Tetsuna goes to. "What do you mean?"

"You see? She is pretty and cute. She is Teikou's last year queen because she won the queen contest. I bet she's gonna be this year's queen. She's the most popular girl in the school. So you should know about her sooner or later. Oh, ah yes. Please don't mind her attitude. She have a boyfriend, so she holds no interest in any other man." Kise nodded his head upon hearing the explanation.

* * *

\- Class 3-1

"Is Teikou's queen here?" Kise asks as soon as a student left the classroom. "Teikou's queen? Oh, Tetsu-chan. Her name is Kuroko Tetsuna. You better call her name if you wanted her attention, otherwise she won't hear you out. By the way, she is not here. She left for the club meeting just a moment ago." The girl seems to be nervous and talks way too fast. Gladly, Kise caught it all. However , the girl already left when he was about to ask of her club.

"Let's see.. I haven't gone to Art Club , Culinary and Basketball..Which could it be..?" Kise taps his fingers on the table. His friends came closer to see what he is doing. "Are you thinking of going into one of these club? Man, you're a fast learner, everything should be fine." The other friend agrees with him.

"I suggested that you go into basketball club. It suits you ."

"Speaking of which, main team aka GoM of our basketball are having their friendly match with Hojo Middle tomorrow here. We should watch it."

"Why do you even bother to go? You preferred to stay in the library and study your ass for the high school examination." Kise sighs.

"Well, not tomorrow! I wouldn't care for any other team to play but our GoM is an absolute!"

"Why so?" Kise suddenly got interested.

"Teikou's queen, I said! Kuroko Tetsuna! She is part of the GoM member. Her play is amazing! Her charm spread during the match . Her mermaid like eyes and hair.. I'm in love.."

"What's with her charm spread during the match? Did you watch too much TVs?"

'Basketball? Never thought she would be in one despite her looks. I guess I should take a look tomorrow.'

* * *

\- the next day

"What's with this huge crowd?! It's ridiculous!" The friends had to slips into the crowd. "We have to get a space! The match will start in any minute from now." Anyway , Kise got himself lucky when a girl offered her space to him.

"As a starter! It would be the GoM ! The famous team! Captain, Akashi Seijuuro, Ace, Aomine Daiki and his partner aka supports, Kuroko Tetsuya ,Long ranged shooter, Midorima Shintarou and king of defense, Murasakibara Atsushi!" A huge applause was heard right away. Even though Tetsuna is not out to the court, the cheers keep calling out Tetsuna's name.

"Man, she's not out to the court, yet she is already cheered on?" Kise mumbles .

The match went too easily. In half time, theywon over the Hojo middle for 76 lead. It's about time for they made player exchange.

As soon as the commentator announced that Teikou is going to get player exchange for Kuroko Tetsuya and Kuroko Tetsuna. "Speaking of which, which one is Tetsuya?" Kise decided to shake it off when Tetsuna entered the court.

Tetsuna entered the court, with full of auras . "Shall we do this, Dai-kun?" Daiki smiles sat Tetsuna. "Let's show them."

* * *

\- "Amazing… That was superb.."

* * *

\- next day at school

"Kise Ryouta the name. From 3-2. Pleased to meet you." Kise smiles happily as he got into the main team as soon as he applied for it.

"Listen well. I accepted you because of Tetsuna. Therefore, work yourself hard to meet my expectations. Your mentor will be Tetsuya." Akashi stares right into the model's eyes.

Tetsuna walks into the court and smiles at Kise. "If he can't prove his worthy. Just kick him out." Tetsuna went to take a seat after saying the death sentence ,with Momoi.

"I-is everyone here have a solid alibi to stay in the main team?" Kise's question rather unanswered by Akashi as he left him. Kise sighs as he gets ignored.

"That's right. They are approved amd invited by Akashi-kun himself. However, your case is kinda different." Tetsuya popped out of nowhere. Scaring the shit out of Kise.

"W-when did you get there? Who are you?" "Just a moment ago. And my name is Kuroko Tetsuya, your mentor."  
"Kuroko Tetsuya? T-then…" Kise turns to a smiling Tetsuna. "Please take good care of my brother. I'm counting on you, Ryouta-kun."

'This is easy.. Or so I say…'


	17. Chapter 17 The Past IV

_**So, one of the reviews told me about Hayama Koutaro. Oh well, he's an oc of mine. ( I'm too lazy to make a review back on KnB so, I just made it up) . He just made one appearance, so i don't think he will make another appearance in my future chapters.**_

* * *

"It will be proven on the day of Team 2 versus main team." Kise gulped upon hearing Tetsuya saying all the detail about the main team aka GoM.  
'He looks so weak, is it true my mentor is that powerful?'

\- GoM practice

"Tetsu, you sure practicing only the shooting?" Daiki steps closer to his partner. Tetsuya nodded confidentially. "For real? My mentor can't even made a single shoot all this while. How can I respect him?" Kise sighs as he watches his mentor .

"Don't worry. He's not what you think he is." Tetsuna went past him . "What do you mean?"

"You'll see soon enough."

-  
The day of the match "Wait, are you serious?! You said main team aka GoM is going to play all together on this match. Why is it only me, Midorimacchi and Kuroko?" Kise is absolutely against it.

"We intended on getting only you to the court. Be glad, we don't want to get dirt on GoM name. We get Midorima and Tetsuya along with you. So please, this match is your test. Your proof to enter GoM. If you wanted to stay, do prove it to me." Akashi explained to Kise with a smirk on his face, relaxing on the bench with other GoM.

Kise nodded confidentially and turns to Tetsuya who is talking with Tetsuna. "It's nothing special and doesn't affect our school's name. Just relax and do like you always practice." Tetsuna inserted his wristband to his hands.

"Thanks, Suna." Tetsuya then turns to Midorima. Seems like Tetsuna is inserting his wristband to his hands too. "Don't worry. I won't break a sweat for this kind of match. They are aware of it too." Midorima didn't open his fingers bandaging. Seems like he is serious , not breaking a sweat for the match.

"Why are you two so relaxed? Doesn't the match victory is an absolute? I'm on the line! Moreover you, Tetsuna. You accepted my request but I haven't got approval from captain. What exactly are you implying?" Kise looks like he is about to explode. 'It's looks like the GoM is trapping him to make him die of shame.' He thought.

"Don't worry. You won't die from shame." Kise's eyes widened when Tetsuna spit that out. It's as if she's reading his mind. "I accepted you because I did a review of you. Of course, it's because you're well known because you're simply perfect at everything." Tetsuna closes her eyes for seconds and opens it again.

"No, you're not perfect. Aren't you, copy cat-kun?" Tetsuna's smirks made Kise shudders and stumbled on his feet. "Tetsuna is GoM secret agent and mastermind or so we say because she made further investigation since she had much more advanced attributes scan that Momoi-san do. That's why she knows almost everything about you, Kise-kun," Tetsuya explains to him. Kise is very shocked of everything that happened.

"The reason we applied Tetsu-nii to become your mentor is because he's the only one you can't copy. Why? You'll learn it soon. Here, your wristband." Tetsuna put on his wristband for him then her hands went slightly a bit to his head, around his ears and caress it carefully. "Thanks.." Kise walks out to the court with Midorima and Tetsuya, along with other free-player.

'She said I can't copy Tetsuya? I'll get you back for misunderstood me.' Kise jumps out to catch the ball as soon as the ball was released . 'There he is.. Let's see what you got, Midorima.'

"Ball to me already? Just as Tetsuna predicted, Kise-kun. Well, I'll let you copy one of my lowest rank of skill." Again, Tetsuna stabbed him from the back. She noticed it before the match had happened.

Kise averted his eyes to the smirking Tetsuna. "Everything is going according to plan." Tetsuna reports to Akashi. "Good job, Tetsuna. Let's see what he got." Akashi joined Tetsuna's smirking.

'Shoot! I didn't see Midorima's shot!' Kise turns to Midorima. Midorima stood there, staring at Kise. "Missed your chance, copy cat-kun." Midorima walks toward him. "Of course, we won't lose the match. The point of this match is to prove your skills." Midorima taps on his shoulder then left for the center of the court.

'All that's left is Kuroko Tetsuya..'

"I told you, you can't copy him no matter what you do." Tetsuna speaks through the microphone. It was sent right through Kise's ear. 'Someone inserted earphone into my ear?'

"Fear not. I inserted it before you entered the court." Tetsuna spoke again through the mic. Kise then realized the moment when Tetsuna inserted the wristband for him, the moment where she caress his head.

"You're the first one for us to accept the application , in result, you're different from the other members of GoM. I wanted to speak with you during the match so, why don't you split your concentration?" Tetsuna giggles. Akashi smiles widely.

'Whatever, all I have to do is pass to Tetsuya then observe him.'

"Tetsuya!" Kise passed to Tetsuya the ball but as soon as the ball flew from Kise's hands, it's going to another direction. 'What just happened?!' Kise's watches the ball flew right into Midorima's hands in a blink of eye.

"I told you over 2 times, Ryouta-kun. Well, I guess it's time to reveal yourself, Tetsu-nii." That seems like she's talking to Tetsuya. Tetsuya steps towards Kise with a blank face.

"If you were to join the basketball team. Your weakness is me. That's because I am shadow." Tetsuya said it right away in a straight face without hesitation. "Shadow?"

"That's right. Tetsu-nii is a shadow. While I'm a shadow but lighter than Tetsu-nii is. As you can see , you felt as if the ball changes it's direction in front of you." Kise realized it, the ball changes it's direction as soon as Kise threw the ball.

"Do you remember the name you called, before throwing the ball?" Tetsuna asks . Kise immediately turns to Tetsuya.

"Yes, that was Tetsu-nii's skill. That's why he is a shadow. As for Midorima-kun, he is a long ranged shooter . Everyone has their own skills. You too, have it. May we see your potential , having that copy cat talent of yours, Kise Ryouta-kun?"

"It will be my pleasure," Kise smirks. Now he gets what they are doing.


	18. Chapter 18 The Past V

"Sei-kun. I will have to leave after school." Akashi raises his eyebrows when he received the message. He immediately called Tetsuya.

"Tetsu. What's special today?" Akashi immediaely ask as soon as Tetsuya picked up the phone. "What do you mean, Akashi-kun?" Tetsuya asks again calmly.

"Why is your little sister taking a leave for today?" Akashi is back at his pace, remaining calm like always.

"Ah, Suna? Her boyfriend is having his birthday. They're going to have a date after school so she's leaving early."

"Her boyfriend? Why didn't I know about this?"

"Because he is my childhood friend, thus, our families have a tie. "

"I see. Thanks." Akashi ended the conversation and thought about something on his desk. "Sei-chan? What's wrong?" Murasakibara approaches Akashi with his chips.

"Who was that?" Midorima asks Tetsuya after watching Tetsuna hurrying to the school gate .

"Akashi-kun. "

"Can't he wait? What's so urgent? We have a club meeting today."

"Who knows."  
-

"Yoite! Happy birthday!" She handed him a birthday present. Yoite took it with a happy face. "Let's see what's inside?" Tetsuna started to take the present back but Yoite hold the present high since Tetsuna is short.

"10 coupons , anything I want?" He turns to the exploded Tetsuna. She is likely to regret about her present.  
"Pfft. What kinda face is that?! I like this presents!" He burst out in a laughter while Tetsuna's cheeks bloated up in anger. "It's available starting this hour . Anyway, let's enjoy ourselves to fullest!" Tetsuna took him in arm and started to walk into the theme park.

"Are you sure dating a person like me that ought to be your enemy soon?" Yoite kisses her hands. "It will be temporarily. It's no big deal! That's if you got passed all of your rival school." Tetsuna giggles.

"Naughty girl. You should cheer for me. "Yoite chuckles along. "I had my own school , you know," Tetsuna snorts.

"We could meet in final if you cheers me up. I'll be strong every day." Yoite teased.

"Yeah, magic!" Tetsuna made a jerk face.

"Power of love?" Yoite pinched her cheeks.

"Don't be stupid! There are no such things."

"Despite of your childish like. You have maturity after all." Yoite nodded to himself.

"You are cruel, idiot!" Yoite laughs as Tetsuna kept punching him lightly.

"I love you."

"Katagiri Yoite, Gekkoukan ace, huh? He's nothing compared to our Daiki." Akashi slammed the reports down on his table. "Sei-chan, I don't want to go to practice." Midorima suddenly propose something important.

"I won't agree with that." Akashi made an immediate reply. "Eeeh? Boring." Midorima then walks away with chips in his hands. "What's with them? Just now it's Daiki.. If Tetsuna were to find out, they'll be given a lecture." Akashi massages his forehead.

"Kise started to enjoy himself with girls a lot. The only one who remains practicing is Tetsuya , Tetsuna and Shintarou." Akashi plays with his pen, thinking of something.

\- ;Teikou won by 168- 56;  
"Ne, minna! Let's celebrate on getting into the final!" Tetsuna took Akashi's arm childishly. "How about Star Cruise?" Tetsuya thought for a moment then nodded his head. "Why not? All on us." Tetsuna smiles widely when Tetsuya supports her idea.

"Let's go then." Akashi smiles at Tetsuna, as if she belong to him. "Isn't that a restaurant on a ship?!" Kise shudders. "You heard our captain, let's go." Tetsuna calls her drivers to come pick them up while Akashi stares at her .

\- Star Cruise

"This place is delicious, but snacks are more my type." Commented Murasakibara. "Just eat, Atsushi-kun." Tetsuna glares. It was a joke, really. "I wish my pay would be enough to pay for the meals here." Kise sighs.

"Who cares? It's on us both." Tetsuya replied. "Speaking of which, do we have a plan for our next match?" Midorima spoke up. "That won't be necessary , because we're strong enough." Daiki plays with his steak while Tetsuna slaps his hand for not to play with food.

"True enough. Unless our rival is strong." Akashi puts down his fork and knife. "T- they're strong. Let's make a planning and give it our all, right? Don't play with them as if they're toys. We shouldn't treat them like that." Tetsuna defended the enemy team.

"You did a research on them, Tetsuna?" Daiki asks. He doesn't even know his partner has a boyfriend from the enemy team.

"We have our childhood friend there." Midorima answered ahead of Tetsuna. "Our family ties are close so we knew about him." Tetsuya turns to Tetsuna.

"The ace , Katagiri Yoite. He is my current boyfriend and my will be fiancé." Tetsuna blushed upon saying that, making the other GoM shocked.

"Will be fiancé?" Daiki asks again. Tetsuna nodded again. "So shall we make up a plan into defeating them?" Midorima adjusted his glasses.

"Yes. Why are you so enthusiastic in defeating your own boyfriend, Tetsuna?" Akashi smirks. "Eh..? W-well that's because he loves basketball and loves challenge. Just because I'm his rival, doesn't mean I should back up. And he neither will." Tetsuya smiles widely, proud of Yoite.

"I see." Akashi thought to himself again. "Eeh? Sunacchi do have a boyfriend after all. I thought you were not interested in having a boyfriend. So, when does this happen?" Kise became interested in Tetsuna's boyfriend.

" I- it's been about 7 years." Tetsuna hesitated to answer. But she answers it anyway.

"So romantic!" Kise replied.

"Katagiri Yoite , huh?" Daiki thought to himself.

"Dai-kun! Don't do anything funny towards Yoite!"

'She called him without honorifics.'

'Tetsuna wouldn't lie about something like this.'

'Then it's the truth.' They made the conclusion.


	19. Chapter 19 The Past Last

The day of the match

"Tetsuna, here your drink." Akashi handed her a drink. "Are you nervous, meeting your boyfriend for the first time on the court as rival?" Akashi sat beside her. "Well, I think so." Tetsuna giggles. Nervous and can't wait to see Yoite.

Tetsuya, Midorima, Murasakibara, Daiki and Momoi came into the room, joining Tetsuna and Akashi. "Minna, you ready?" Momoi turns her back to them, telling them to get ready outside.

"Better than ever." Daiki announces proudly. Akashi turns to Tetsuna . 'it's about time.'

"Tetsu-nii.." Tetsuna stumbles on her feet. Tetsuya turns to her in wonder. "Suna?" Tetsuna then collapses, right on her brother's shoulder. "Suna?!"

"Gekkoukan entering the court." The commentator announced. Yoite followed his captain lead and took a sneak peek to Teikou's entrance.

"Teikou entering the court." Applause was heard through the court. "We surely lose.. " one of Yoite's friend mumbles. "GoM is that powerful?" Yoite asks. "They had beaten a national team of basketball. All other school which went against GoM, lose pretty bad.. Around 50 points to 100 points difference."

'GoM is that strong? What an interesting team you have, Suna.' Yoite smiles to himself.

But

His smiles faded when he saw Tetsuna is neither in the starter nor bench. "Yoite." Yoite gasps and turns to Tetsuya.

"Tetsuna can't come. She fainted just now.." Tetsuya looked so down. "Fainted?!" Yoite almost rushes out of the court but Akashi stood in his way. "Why don't you fight us first then meet Tetsuna later ?" Akashi smirks. 'This guy..'

"Tetsuna wanted us to do this, so, please give it your all." Akashi whispers to him as soon as he went past him.

-  
The ball was tossed high. Yoite jumped up first to steal the ball but Daiki who jumped later stole the ball instead. 'It can't be!'

Daiki dashes to the hoop and made the shot without any passes been made.

"You gotta be kidding me.."

"No passes?!"

As soon as the ball thrown into the court, Midorima stole it right away. Yoite and the others stoned there. "My bad, Yoite. I'm ordered." Midorima stood at the center of the court and made his perfect shot without making any passes.

'They're toying with us.. And Tetsuna ordered them?!' Yoite went berserk inside.

"Yoite!" One of his friend shouted for him. Yoite caught the ball and smirks came upon his face.

"You can't do it. We are ordered , not to let you scored at least once." Murasakibara stole the ball from him. Yoite's eyes widened and stood stoned . Akashi smirks at him, loving his defeated face.

"Yeah. That's right. We're not on our full power to destroy you." Daiki ran past him with ball in his hands, made a shot as soon as he jump.

"Damn it.." Yoite groaned.

"Ugh.." Tetsuna groaned in pain. Seeing every one's faces. "You're awake, Tetsuna?" Tetsuya quickly holds her hands in concern. "Yeah.. D-did the match finished? Oh no.. I missed the chance to meet Yoite." Tetsuna holds her head.

"B-but , Tetsu-nii. How can this happen? I took a plenty of rest, eat medicines too. How can I fainted?!" Tetsuna cries. Akashi's eyes widened when he heard that. 'Medicines?'

"Now, now , Tetsuna. It's okay. You can meet him some other time. Let's go back home and rest." Tetsuya helps her stand. "Anyway, we won." Akashi spoke up.

"Ah, is that so? You are such a reliable captain, Sei-kun." Tetsuna smiles at him then walks away with Tetsuya.

"I'm sorry.. I didn't mean it.. It was my only way to get you back, Suna.." Akashi mumbles to himself.

-  
"She's fine now. Please rest extra lot, Tetsuna-sama ." their private doctor, Mizuki smiles gently at her after checking her up.

"Suna." Tetsuya entered her room. "Tetsu-nii?"

"Yoite wanted to have a word with you." Tetsuya opened the door again, showing Yoite. "Tetsu, it's private stuff about us. Will you leave us alone?" Yoite pleaded and Tetsuya nodded.

As soon as the door shut . Yoite's face changed. "Yoite? What's wrong?"

"Pretty, kind, collective, calm but you are a sick person." Yoite closes his eyes, as if he doesn't want to see Tetsuna. "Y-yoite? What do you mean? Look, I'm a sick person, yes. But, what do you mean?" Tetsuna felt something is off.

"Yes, you are a sick person. But you're sick because you're crazy!" Yoite's face is red, burning with anger.

Tetsuna's eyes widened, she never knew Yoite would say such things at her. "Yoite? Calm down. Tell me what happened..."

"Stop acting as if you're an angel! You fucking devil! You made my teammates quit as soon as the match was done, because of your team's shitty play! I know why you doesn't came out. Because you're scared of me! You ordered your teammates not to let us have any scores so that we could die of shame!" Yoite pants heavily after bursting it out in one breath. Tetsuna's eyes are all teary.

"I thought we are going to become closer after this match. I don't care if I lose, but the way you made me lose, you broke everything between us. Therefore, I'm here to break up with you. Don't worry, I'll call off our engagement since I'll be the groom. You hated me so much, don't you? Congratulations, you destroyed my trust towards you." Yoite walks closer to Tetsuna .

"When I trusted you so much, loved you so much.. This is how you treated me?!"

SLAPS

Yoite gasps when he saw Tetsuya became the substitute when he wanted to slap Tetsuna. "Yoite.. You are aware of Tetsuna's disease and you still did this, telling those craps when she is like this?!" Tetsuya grabs Yoite's collar and bring him close to him.

"Very well.. Everything you said to her.. What you almost did to her.. Fine then.. I accept your broke up with Suna. I will call off Fuuka's engagement and when you know the truth, don't even think of appearing yourself before Kuroko Tetsuna's eyes!" Tetsuya's eyes widened , as if he is burning with anger.

"Even if you don't say that.. I won't appear again before that bitch's eyes!" Yoite pushes Tetsuya away from him. Tetsuna has gone weak, she cries and cries and doesn't even get what Yoite said.

Yoite glares at Tetsuna before leaving the room, slamming the door hard.

"What.. What have I done… Onii-sama..?" Tetsuna tugged his arms, crying on him. Tetsuya turns to her in a shock after hearing her call him that and caress her head. "It's okay , Suna. It's not your fault." Tetsuya smiles at her gently.

'You'll get what you did to Suna today, bastard' Tetsuya swear to himself, hugging the crying Tetsuna real tight.

"This way, young master Akashi." The house maid lead the way. Akashi , with his always serious face, follows her lead. While on the way to Tetsuna's room, Akashi found his prey.

"What an angry face.." Akashi went past Yoite. Yoite made an immediate stop as soon as he heard it. "Yeah.. Did you said the breaking up thingy and calling off the engagement properly?" Yoite gasps again at Akashi.

Akashi stops and turns to Yoite. "Thanks for giving up on Tetsuna. Because she is my first love." Akashi smirks.

"What do you mean.." Yoite felt uneasy about it.

"Still don't get it? You are much more dumb than you look." Akashi chuckles.

Yoite clenched his fists, ready to beat the shit out of Akashi.

"The things I said at our match.. It was a lie. Yeah, it was to get rid of you from getting in my way. Thank god, it was progressing like I planned... No, my orders are absolute." Akashi was prepared to leave the place and head to Tetsuna's room.

"Wait! You said that to get me and Tetsuna breaking up?!" Yoite grabs his arms.

"You are in my way." Akashi slaps his hands away. "Don't worry, I'll take care of her instead." Yoite stood there, dumbstruck by what Akashi said.

"I was fooled..? I fell right into their trap..?" Yoite took his step past Akashi to explain everything to Tetsuna. Akashi gasps and ready to grab him back, not to meet Tetsuna.

"I order all maids and butlers who is working in Kuroko's households not to let the Katagiri family members to step into Kuroko's households, starting from now. If you were found out to let them in, or not to kick him out, I'll fire you." The speakers went across the house. It was heard all around the house.

Akashi smirks at Yoite, telling him that he won.

Either way, Yoite went past all the servants in the house to get to Tetsuna's room. As soon as he reached the door knob, the door open itself, showing Tetsuya's matured face.

"What do you want more, Yoite? Taking another stab into Suna's heart?" Tetsuya slammed the door, preventing Yoite from taking a slight peek at Tetsuna. Two guards came rushing behind Yoite to take him out but stopped right away when they saw young master Tetsuya.

"I wanted to explain and talk to her. Move , please Tetsu." Yoite pleaded. "Yeah, great. I forbid you from meeting Suna. You and Fuuka.. Are the same." Tetsuya glares at him. Yoite gasps.

"If only you trust Tetsuna and listen to her before accusing her with anything. Everything wouldn't turn out like this, Yoite. There is no more chance for you to be with her anymore. How hurt Suna had become after those shitty things you said? Either way, Yoite. You are the worst. Knowing that she can't take all that, you still did anyway." Tetsuya alerted the guards to take him out.

"See you again, Katagiri Yoite."

Tetsuya watches Yoite got dragged away then turns to Akashi who watches the whole scene. "Ah, Akashi-kun."

"Mind if I come in?" Akashi smiles at him. Tetsuya opens the door and invites him in.

"Tetsuna." Akashi calls for her name but doesn't seem like she heard it. Tetsuna is still crying but she is in her own world.

"Yoite…" Sniffing and sniffing , Akashi and Tetsuya couldn't do anything but watches her.

-next day

"I'll try again today." Yoite watches the entrance, guards guarding, he'll definitely got thrown out as soon as his face popped up. "Young master, you got a message." His butler hands over his phone.

"Of all time, why now?" Yoite snorts but then stoned when he saw the message.

'Kuroko Tetsuna has left the Kuroko households. Currently, her whereabouts are unidentified, but confirmed that she has left the country.'

"I will take you back from those GoM, Suna… Just you wait…"


	20. Chapter 20 FreeFrom The Pain of the Past

**_The flashback of the past ended. That's all that Tetsuna/ Tetsuya told their fellow friends. Move on to our current day._**

* * *

"You figured out who? Amazing." Izuki stares at Tetsuya. "Of course. Everything was weird in that match but me and Midorima couldn't figure it out."

"But Akashi Seijuuro ordered both of you. What do you mean you figured it out?"

" Me and Midorima were told different things than the rest of GoM. I kinda noticed that Akashi-kun loves Tetsuna. When Tetsuna gone out to have a date with Yoite, he questioned me like I told you. Of course, he was shocked that Tetsuna have a boyfriend, in other words, fiancé. I confirmed it was him when I recalled him telling everyone that his orders are absolute." Tetsuya made his investigation so far to this. Seems like he's serious.

"You are enthusiastic about the past. Why would you care? I mean, it's the past. We can change nothing from it." Hyuuga told them his thought.

"Hyuuga, simply said than done. Deep meaning, it was about the pain from the past. You could do nothing about the past but as long as you don't know the truth, the pain from Tetsuna-chan's past haven't lifted."

"I get it now.." Hyuuga thought to himself again.

"Our family didn't even bother to cut the ties between us even though my parents acknowledge what Fuuka and Yoite did to their precious daughter, Tetsuna. Of course, my parents prioritize Tetsuna since she's the only daughter of our family. They prepared almost everything for Tetsuna." Tetsuya take a breath.

""I intended to ask .. I never knew your family would be such VVIPs. That shocked me so much since you live alone." Izuki scratched the back of his head.

"Either way , doesn't that seems like your parents are controlling Tetsuna's life?" Hyuuga said again.

"Yes. They intended to make us marry another CEO's daughter and son in order to support our business. I'm done with Katagiri Fuuka and they are currently searching for another daughter of a CEO for me. As for Tetsuna, she is still in an engagement with Katagiri Yoite."

"Wha- How come? Didn't he said that he would call off the engagement?" Izuki steps closer.

"That must be because he didn't do it yet but intended to do it after he talked with Tetsuna."

"Now that makes sense.. Anyway, we appreciate what you said to us. It's as if you allowed us to take a further step into your life." Hyuuga taps his shoulder lightly while Izuki pats his head.

"Tetsuna should talk about this to Kagami before confronting another GoM so that they would trust each other much more."

"Aren't you Kagami's partner?" Izuki asks.

"Yeah, he's my partner. Now, he's Tetsuna's partner too. I just hope if he realize his true talent, he wouldn't think that he himself could beat GoM." Tetsuya's expression became serious.

"Why would you think he's like that?"

"Because I too, was like that, loving basketball but then throw my dream away as soon as everyone know that the GoM couldn't be beaten. the other team who is opposing us, they would stood stone, act like a dumb ass, just knowing that they would lose either way. That's what happened to me and the rest of the GoM."

"That's.. Quite tragic for a strong team. Tetsuna too?"

"Tetsuna did not. She's got her time to worry about her disease. No time to think about how people react to the GoM and instead, play the game as if her life is on the line."

"Quite an explanation.. You are serious about this."

"Of course. More importantly, about my twin, Tetsuna. I am responsible into taking care of her."

"Don't forget, man. We've got your back. That's what friends for." Hyuuga chuckles.

"Yeah, why would we left our friends behind? As long as you tell us the problems, everything would be all right." Izuki smiles.

"Thanks." Tetsuya lets out a sigh of relief.  
-

"You don't even bother to investigate?" He asks again.

"Waste of time. It's in the past after all."

"But you were accused." Kagami made his conclusion.

"Seems like it, but until now, I believe everyone in GoM and they wouldn't do that sort of thing. Just who..?" Tetsuna sighs in relief.

"My burden has lifted, thank you for being by my side this entire time, Kagami-kun." Tetsuna smiles at him. "I thought you're the one following me around." Kagami chuckles.

"I'm not a stalker, pardon me?" Tetsuna snorts.

"All right , princess Tetsuna. You are free from your pain of the past. How do you feel?" Kagami acts as if he's a news reporter.

"Screw you. Of course I feel relieved a lot now." Tetsuna rolled her eyes, letting Kagami laughs.

'I'm free from the pain of the past, huh? It's really is thanks to you, Kagami-kun.' Tetsuna took a peek at him.

'One thing for sure..'

'I really love him.. Of course, more than I do to Yoite.. So it's really the pain from the past that hold me back in the past and not letting me move on without Yoite..'

'Now I get it.. I'm no more confused..'

'Someday, I'll tell you, Kagami-kun. How much I really do love you.'

Tetsuna slid her hands into Kagami's and rest her head on his shoulder. "W-what are you doing?" Kagami could feel his face burning and his cheeks blushing till the ears.

"Resting on you." Tetsuna answers childishly.

"Oh well." Kagami returns Tetsuna's tightness in the hands and rested his head on Tetsuna's head.

"That's heavy, you fatty" Tetsuna glares at him.

"Really? I should do it more often." Kagami laughs as he fickle her forehead. "Duh ,no. You'll found me in a weird state if you do that."

"Like how?"

"Like.. Me, walking with my head tilting to the right side or left side in 90° . That would be your fault ." Tetsuna rested her head again on his shoulder.

"Man, that's absolutely funny!" Kagami laughs as hard as he could, leaving Tetsuna in her jerky mode. Kagami lets her off this time. Letting her properly rest on his shoulder.

The quiet moment continues, as if letting them to enjoy their moment together alone.

Both of them felt as if the world are theirs .


	21. Chapter 21 Behold! Special Trainings!

Kagami and Tetsuna returned to the inn together, welcomed by the others. Tetsuya stood at the end of the line , making the two dumb founded.

"W-what's happening?" Kagami shudders at them.

"Well, if it's you two love each other, I won't be getting in the way. But if you make Tetsuna-chan cry, I'll smack your head open!" Kagetora is.. Crying?

"W- what?!" Tetsuna almost jumped after hearing it.

"I told them it won't happen that fast but they insisted." Tetsuya chuckles.

"Eeeh? You two haven't confessed to each other? Boring." Riko sighs.

"Right choice not to join this.." Izuki sighs in relief beside Tetsuya.

"Thank God, Tetsuna-chan is still available." Koganei looks as if he's crying of happiness.

"Now, get away from her, red hair!" Kagetora pushes him aside and holds Tetsuna's hands in hope.

""Damn it.." Kagami pats his own head .

"Now, you too get away from Tetsuna-chan, Dad!" Riko pushes his Dad away and saves Tetsuna.

"What's the meaning of this? You're embarrassing both of us." Tetsuna said in a murderous aura. Everyone backed out when they sense her aura.

"I told them, this is a bad idea.." Tetsuya sighs, standing beside Kagami. "I thought so.. Hahah.." Kagami laughs lightly .

"Did she told you about the past that happened to us?" Tetsuya turns to Kagami.

"Yeah.. How'd you know that.."

"I thought so. She seems a lot closer to you." Tetsuya smiles. Kagami returns his smile. "So, did both of you confessed?" Tetsuya stares at Kagami's expression.

"H- h- haven't! " Kagami almost stumbles on his own feet but answers it anyway. "Why not?" He asks again.

"I don't have that much of courage.." Kagami blushed and averted his eyes from Tetsuna.

"Don't worry, I'll support you. Take your time but not too long because there are tons of guys waiting for Tetsuna's answer to their confession."

"I know that.." Kagami turns to Tetsuna who is scaring the team's member.

"I know that as soon as I saw her." he added.

"Izuki you developed a new skill?!" Hyuuga's eyes widened.

"Yeah, Riko developed a new level as a coach and she knew our strong point." Izuki sighs.

"Actually, me too." Hyuuga lets out a light chuckle. "She said if I practice a lot more, I would be in the same level as Midorima Shintarou.. Is she for real?"

"Why would I lie about that kind of things?" Riko approaches them. "Yeah, you mean THAT Midorima Shintarou? That GoM? I mean, for real?" Hyuuga sighs.

"That's right. To let you know, I developed a new level as coach because of Tetsuna-chan. She told me what I'm capable of." Riko smiles. She showed them a copy of Tetsuna's information of Seirin players and also the rival team that they will face off.

"She gave them to you?!"

"Well, not her secrets, of course." Riko puts away her copy.

"There are a few days before we leave. So starting from today, I'm holding a special training for every one of you." Riko shows them another paper of schedules, written of their name.

"That's not what I saw at the handouts ." Izuki took the paper .

"When everything was fine between both of us, she told me everything about attributes, of course, about how to know your possible actions." Riko smiles widely.

"As to how, I bet you guys won't understand until you guys are planning to develop into muscles class." Riko stood proudly.

"Yeah, go on."

"I told everything to Dad and you guys will split into 2 groups, 1 with me , another with Dad."

"I just hope both of us won't get into Kagetora-san's group." Izuki and Hyuuga cross their fingers and pray.

"Ah, of course the seniors will be with Dad because you guys have met Dad before so the juniors will be with me." Izuki and Hyuuga fell down as soon as they heard that.

"Man, this is nightmare.." Izuki whispers.

"I thought so …" Hyuuga sighs along with Izuki.

"As for those three, they will be alone. Tetsuna will be in charge. Ah, that's right. They will move on to our next location of summer camp training." Riko winks at them.

"Next location of summer camp training? Wait, we had more?!" Izuki almost fainted when he heard that.

"I didn't bring that much clothes to hold on any more days. The same goes for the others. This is just too sudden, Riko!" Hyuuga disagree.

"As for that, we already handled it all. You can thanks Tetsuna-chan later!" Riko smiles . "But, except for those three, we will hold your special training here. In the next 2 days, we will move to our next location, the same as those three's special training's place."

"Just what the hell is going on.. I'm gonna wreck my back.. Ugh." Hyuuga and Izuki whined together.

"Special training? They're not listed in our handouts. Moreover , next location?" Kagami shrugs. "Indeed. It's sudden after Tetsuna and Riko discussed things." Tetsuya walks together with Kagami to the vending machine to buy some drinks.

"Ah, I remembered she said something like Yoite taught her about those attributes thingy." Kagami look down, feeling as if he lose to Yoite. There are lots of memories between Yoite and Tetsuna than himself and Tetsuna.

"Memories are a matter of time. They will form as long as you're with Tetsuna." Tetsuya taps Kagami's shoulder.

"You're right." Kagami smiles sheepishly.

"No time to waste! I guessed onii-sama told you already about the special training. So let's go to our households!" Tetsuna appears in front of their eyes.

"What's the connection between you guys' households and our special training? Totally makes no sense." Kagami raises his eyebrows when Tetsuya calls someone named 'taxi'.

"We're serious, man. Get your things down , we're going right away. Taxi is on it's way." Tetsuya puts on his poker face.

"Wait, you two are serious?!"

"Are you sure this is taxi?" Kagami stares at the surroundings. Tetsuya and Tetsuna fits perfectly in the the so called 'taxi'.

"Let's say, this is not taxi." Tetsuna took the wine glass from the butler inside the car and Tetsuya did the same. Kagami hesitated at first into taking the wine glass.

"Kuroko households servants doesn't serve alcohol so it's alcohol free. No worries, Taiga-sama." The butler smiles at Kagami when he took the wine glass.

Kagami's jaw are wide open, taking the glass to his mouth to take a sip. His mind is still processing about what the old man said(butler) .

He suddenly spits out the water out, causing everyone to stun.

"K-kagami-kun? You sure you're okay?" Tetsuna and Tetsuya swipe their hands up and down at Kagami's back . Kagami coughs while the butler wipes the wet floor.

"Kuroko households servants?!" Kagami finally finish his process about the servants. "To let you know, this is my private car. They always welcomes me back home with the car." Tetsuya took a sip.

"That's not normal, to let you know." Kagami narrowed his eyes.

"Goro-san, will you?" Tetsuna smiles at the old man, making him to smiles again.

"Apologize me for not introducing myself, Taiga-sama." Goro bow slightly at him.

"No, no. Don't be too polite." Kagami became awkward himself at the old man's politeness.

"If I may, Taiga-sama. Thee name is Higuchi Goro. Goro is fine. I'm the one of the senior butler of Tetsuya-sama's guests servants." Goro smiles sheepishly.

"Ah.. I see.." Kagami bows slightly when Goro bows at him.

The car finally stops and signals at Goro about their arrival. Someone from the outside open the door. Tetsuya came out , followed by Tetsuna. Kagami was stunned ,looking at the surroundings.

"What are you waiting for, Kagami-kun? Come out." Tetsuna grabs his hands pull him towards her but of course, she's not that strong. Kagami then went out of the car and got himself amazed.

"This is the main estate of Kuroko households? I could see myself dreaming…" Kagami could see his world spinning as Tetsuna giggles. "It's not. Whatever, come on, Kagami-kun." Tetsuna takes his hands follow Tetsuya who waited for them in front of the main door.  
Goro then opens the door for them, presenting them 2 rows of servants, each for girls and another for boys. They lined themselves up to welcome their young owners of the house.

"Welcome back, young master Tetsuya, young lady Tetsuna." They said in unison. "Welcome to Kuroko households, Kagami Taiga-sama."

'Man, I never knew that Kuroko and Tetsuna's family would be this rich..'


End file.
